Angry Birds movie (rewritten)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: What we all didn't know that there was Agatha aka Aggie, a white bird who has anger issues, and was easily being teased because of her over-grown feathers. She shared the same anger issues with Red, Chuck, and Bomb (Based on the movie)
1. Aggie

**So, my OC, Aggie, was there, based on the movie. She was one of the main protagonists, along with Red, Chuck, and Bomb. She has the same anger issues like the three main birds, but her anger was more cruel, almost violent, and strong than Red, which almost made her the angriest bird in Bird Island. She has less friends, and almost wants to be alone, which she puts her house a little far from the village. I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Bird Island, and an albino bird, name Agatha aka Aggie, woke up from her sleep, and yawned happily. She has white feathers, large white tail feathers, and a long black hair with a long black feather on her head with a yellow on top. She can fly, only very short inches from the ground, due to her fear of heights. She's a good friend to everyone, but some birds made fun of her because of her overgrown feathers.

"Oh man, another day, another playing activity." She said as she went to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.

When she opened the refrigerator, she noticed that there was no food left. "Huh? I could've sworn I bought food yesterday. Oh well." She shrugged and smiled as she walked to the door, and head to the village to get more food.

Her house was like a large California Fan palm tree with a door, and two windows, and it was almost near the beach, but almost far outside of the village, since she doesn't want any bird to disturb her from… whatever it is she's doing.

* * *

She went to Early Bird's worm restaurant to get breakfast, and she was now in the middle of the line, where some birds, who were behind her, laughed at her.

"Hey, what is everybody laughing at?" Aggie asked.

"You, of course!" One of the birds laughed.

"Me? Why me? Is it because I'm standing in the line first than you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could've have been…" Another bird snickered. "Your feathers. You look like a bush!"

Everybody in the line laughed at her, but Aggie tried to ignore it. When one bird picked one of her feathers from her back, she felt a little pointy pain, and began to enrage and gritted her teeth,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pushed the bird brutally as the all of birds behind her fell down like dominos. Aggie gasped for her actions as she stepped back, but accidentally pushed the birds in front of her, falling down like dominos too.

The bird in front of the line accidentally threw the bowl of worms when he fell down, and the bowl hit the hatchling's head, and cried. All of the birds in the restaurant glared at Aggie for causing chaos.

"Uh oh." She whispered in embarrassment, and covered her face in shame.

* * *

The next hour, Aggie found herself in Bird Court. She would have to answer questions about the line chaos. She was nervous as the birds, who she pushed earlier, began their story.

"Your Honor." Bird #1 started dramatically. "We only stood up in the line, until she came along, and gave us a hard time in the line because of her feathers."

"Then, she pushed us so hard, we tumbled like dominoes." Bird #2 added, pointing Aggie.

"And there was a bowl of worms hit my son's head!" The hatchling's father cried.

Aggie sighed in guilt, then stood and addresses the court. "Sir, I never meant to push anyone to throw that bowl onto your son's head, okay? She scowled, then continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, am I a happy-go-lucky bird? Yes. Guilty as can be. It was an accident. Look, I was only standing in the middle of the line too, and waited for getting my breakfast." She pointed at the birds, who laughed at her, and could barely contain her anger. "And they laughed at me and my feathers! I mean, what's wrong with my feathers?!"

Judge Peckinpah cleared his throat, and turned his attention to Aggie. "Ms. Agatha, we are all happy-go-lucky birds, like you, but not that kind of happy of yours. There seems to be recurring issue here with you: Anger."

Aggie scratched her head, and scoffed, "Oh come on, everyone has anger issues. Including yourself. It's part of life."

The judge ignored her and continued. "Still, your so-called 'accident' is not an excuse for hurting our fellow birds."

"I told you, I didn't mean to hurt them. They pulled one of my feathers." Aggie shouted as Bird #1 secretly hid the white feather behind his back. Then, she continued, "And I'll prove it that I'm not guilty." She turned her back to show to the judge that one of her feathers is missing, but her large, sharp tail feathers caught Peckinpah's robe, and accidentally pulled it, revealing Cyrus, a bird who was under the robe, and that judge stands on him. Everyone gasped in shock.

Aggie saw what happened as she took the robe from her tail feathers, and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, that was also an accident." Then, changed her mood to anger. "Well, none of this would have happened if you just being honest, and showed to everyone that this is your size!" She threw the robe on top of Peckinpah as the crown whispered about Aggie attitude.

"Ms. Agatha, given the severity of the crimes, I have no choice but to impose the maximum penalty allowed by the law…" Peckinpah said.

Aggie's stomach dropped, and she started to get nervous and mumbled. "Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it!"

"I hereby sentence you to… Anger-management class!" The judge continued.

Aggie shook her head. She couldn't believe it. Not that. Anything but that. Anger-management class was worse. "Oh, I have work to do at home."

"Get going, and march, young lady!" Peckinpah shouted and pointed the exit as Aggie marched angrily to the exit door.

* * *

She kicked the door open, and still marched in anger. As she walked by the Early Bird Worms shop, Aggie was greeted by Early Bird, "Hi, Aggie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks!" Aggie shouted sarcastically.

Then, she passed the happy Poppy, who waved at her, "Hey, Aggie, it's great to see you."

"Me too, but I'm not in the mood with it!" Aggie rolled her eyes. She walked by lots of shops, all of which were bustling with happy, cheerful birds. Just then, when she saw her fellow birds, staring at her, they all laughed at her because of her over-grown feathers. She tried to ignore them, covering her ears, and proceeded walking, but the laughter was so loud, she ran out of the crowd as fast as she can. There are some birds who weren't laugh at her feathers, but she's still different from other birds.

* * *

 **Okay, I edited my old story "Bomb's cousin" to this story so we will all know how close Aggie is to our three main birds; Red, Chuck, and Bomb.**


	2. New friends in Anger management class

Eventually, she finally arrived to Matilda's hut, also known as the Infinity Acceptance Center. Aggie stared at a silly-looking dummy that swayed in the breeze in front of Matilda's hut. It was supposed to look like a bird. Aggie thought it looked annoying. The dummy held several signs that read 'Be Happy, Smile, and Welcome Angry Birds!'. The more Aggie looked at it, the angrier she got. She tried to calm herself down, and walked straight to the hut by not looking at the dummy. She really wanted to beat that dummy, but she doesn't want to cause more accidents.

She entered the hut, and it was filled with posters and statues of smiling birds, hugging birds, and… "I don't want to see that one." She said with a disgust when she spotted the third statue. Then, she spotted a framed picture of a white hen receiving a certificate, which read 'Free-Rage Chicken'

"You have got to be kidding me." Aggie said when she read the certificate.

"Oh, hi!" A female voice was heard behind her.

"Aaahhhh!" Aggie was startled, like she jumped in fear as she turned and stood beak-to-beak with Matilda, who continued talking.

"Hello, you must be the new bird! Welcome! I'm Matilda, and I'm going to help you control your anger."

"Hello. I-I'd love to stay, but I'm going to—" Aggie tried to excuse herself, but Matilda dragged her all the way to her classroom, where other birds, Chuck, Bomb, and Terence, are waiting.

"Hey guys," Matilda greeted her friends/students, and introduced to their new companion, "I'd like you to meet—"

"Hey, Aggie, my girl!" Bomb interrupted and greeted.

"Hi, Bomb, my man!" Aggie greeted him with a sly look, and hugged him. "You didn't tell me you're here!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Matilda asked, giving a confusing look.

"Oh sure!" Bomb said, "We're cousins!"

"Can you see the resemblance?" Aggie asked as she and Bomb stood straight to let Matilda observe them.

Matilda looked at them closely to see if there's any proof that they are cousins. Only similar to them was their head feathers. "Well, your head feathers are the same."

"Exactly!" Aggie exclaimed. "I never thought I could spend a lot of time with my dearest cousin."

"Okay, everyone!" Matilda interrupted, "Since Aggie's here, she's not the only one who is new here. There's gonna be another one coming, although he should be here 2 minutes ago."

"Ooh, I like new friends!" Aggie squealed happily, "I hope this new bird doesn't make fun of me, and I hope we all gonna be best of friends. Now who has sunflowers seeds? I'm hungry."

"You and me both, cous." Bomb whispered.

Then Matilda heard a grunting sound, coming from her door, "Oh, that must be him."

When the four birds are now alone, Aggie looked to her right, and saw Chuck. "Hi, I'm Agatha, but just call me, Aggie." She extended her wing to Chuck.

"Hi. I never had a girl buddy before, but you're my first one, especially who was somebody's cousin. By the way, my name is Chuck. I like you already." The hyper yeallow bird said with speed talk.

"Wow, you talk fast." Aggie chuckled. "Pretty impressive."

Just then, Matilda returned with Red beside her, and said to the other birds, Hey, guys, I'm back! Say hello to Red, everyone. "

"Hi Red!" Said Bomb with a big smile.

Aggie stretched her arm in the air, and waved 'hi' to Red.

"Hello, birds I won't get to know well." Said Red.

Chuck began waving frantically at him. "Hey, apparently somebody didn't get the memo that we like to start on time. Because you're about 2 minutes late, don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Chuck. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell."

"Okay." Matilda chuckled, then turned to Red. "Now, Red. Would you like to share your story with us?"

"No, not really." He replied.

"Well, the court mentioned something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party." Matilda said.

"How long is this class anyway?" He asked.

"As long as you make it." Matilda said

"Really? Oh, okay." Red started a speech of greetings to his new friends, "Uh, lady and gentlemen, very nice to see you." Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie smiled at this speech. "And uh, almost meet you. Probably the nicest part of it is not getting to meet you." He continued as the same three birds turned their smiles to frowns. "You know, in some weird away. Alright. So, I'm gonna go ahead and... scoot on back out, past those creepy statues and..." Red tried to escape, but Matilda made him sit on a cushion. "Sure. No, I can... take a seat."

Matilda placed herself in the middle of the room, where the other birds sit on their cushions in a circled. "So, in another sense, you are here until I notify the court that your anger issues have been resolved." When she saw Red's face fall, she turned to Chuck. "Chuck! Share your story with Red."

Chuck sat up straight and pointed to his chest. "Me? I'm the last guy that should be here. Simple speeding ticket. Judge tells me I was going too fast,  
So I say, 'Your Honor. To be honest. I was' You caught me. I'm not angry. I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in an honesty management class? 'Cause we got to manage my honesty."

Matilda looked at Chuck and shook her head as she took Chuck's folder, "My one problem, that's a different story than you told last time."

"Uh-uh..." Chuck smiled sheepishly as he remembered when he got speeding ticket from the police officer when he ran so fast, messing the his office, stealing his wallet, and dropping ice cream on him. "Okay. Maybe, it wasn't ice cream."

"Alright, Chuck. Thanks, we got it." She said as she introduced everyone to another bird. A very, very, very large bird with dark-red feathers, "This is Terence."

Terence just growled at Red and Aggie in response to being introduced, and Red said, "More like Ter-rifying!

"You and me both think of that, man." Aggie said as she was also frightened,

"No. It says here in the little filey…" As Matilda looked through Terence's folder, her eyes widened, and looked at Terence, who was smiling when he remembered the accident back then, then she shut the folder quickly, "Terence uh, seems to have an… incident." Then, turned to Bomb. "Now, Bomb's started with us 2 weeks ago. Tell us your story, Bomb."

"Okay. Well, sometimes when I get upset, I... have been known to... blow up."

"So, like uh. Like what? Like you get mad, you mean." Red asked.

"Well. No." replied Bomb. "I literally blow up, okay. I explode like a bomb. Hence the name." He remembered the day he exploded when his friends made a surprise party for him.

Chuck jumped up and down, shouting "Do it!"

"No can do." Said Bomb. "I just went boom-boom before class."

"Hey, look. I don't want to be here and all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting to me." Red sat up straight. "So. Please, explode."

"You can't do it, can you?" Chuck crossed his arms, and glared at Bomb

"Yes, I can. But, I'm having back issues today, so... I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

"Oh... Do it!"

"This is not the time or place, little amigo."

"These guys are all nuts, huh, big man?" Red said to Terence as the big bird growled at him and Aggie seemed to be frightened of him too, and she hid behind Red.

"You know, I can blow up if you want." Aggie said. "I'm Bomb's cousin. We have the same head feather."

"Oh no need, girl." Red waved, "I'm fine with it, but what's up with you? Why you're here?

"I'm not actually blown up like my cousin." She explained. "I… accidentally pushed some bird in the line in Early Bird's worm shop."

Red was surprised of Aggie's explanation. "Whoa, you did it? That's how those birds I saw were lying on the ground. I thought they were just resting. Actually it was really funny."

"Really? But I did something bad."

"Yeah, I know. But, for me, I shoved a cake on a bird's face!"

Aggie found Red's story funny. "Ha! It is really funny!" She extended her wing to Red. "I'm Agatha, by the way, Mr. Red."

Red shook hands with her. "It's just Red, Agatha."

"It's Aggie now." She never thought that Red was so cute, despite of his thick eyebrows.

Even Red never thought Aggie would be so pretty, even though she was a simple bird with over-grown feathers

A few minutes later, Matilda was leading the birds through a series of yoga poses. "Managing our anger through movement. The first pose is the dancer pose."

When Matilda do the pose, Terence did exactly what she did. "Great form, Terence."

Chuck was doing different poses "Eagle. Parrot. Peacock? Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Locust. King pigeon. And of course, downward duck."

Red was about to make a remark to Chuck when he noticed Bomb shaking even more. Red began to get very worried. "Excuse me, boring heavy lady. Looks like the exploding guy's gonna puke."

"And have you done this before?" Matilda helped Red doing the dancer pose.

"Uh, yes, I have. But, usually not for free." replied Red .

Aggie was also struggling doing the post, which she hated it. "Ugh, I hate doing this! I also hate exercising."

"You and me both." Red smirked at her.

Matilda walked over to Bomb and noticed that his eyes were beginning to tear and that he was having trouble keeping still. "And how are we doing over here, Bomb?"

"Doing wonderful." Bomb gasped. "Stretching out the core."

"Just remember to breathe," said Matilda. "Up to your feathers, and from your talons."

Suddenly, Bomb's eyes widened, and Matilda and Aggie realized what was about to happen next.

"Take cover!" Aggie announced as she pushed herself, Red, and Chuck on the floor to protect themselves from what was about to happened.

Then, suddenly, BOOM! Bomb exploded inside the hut that the walls were charred and black.

"Nice." Shouted Chuck.

* * *

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie walked back to Bird village after leaving Matilda's hut.

Bomb was still smoking a little from his explosion. "I don't know what happened. I was doing the poses. I was feeling all zen. Matilda was digging it! Then I lost my grip on it. I let it slipped and it just squeaked out."

After listening to her cousin's explanation, Aggie apologized to Red, "Red, I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, no, no. It was nothing." Said Red. "Thanks for covering for me, anyway."

Aggie blushed a little.

"Hey. So, where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sorry. We?" Red asked in return, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, we There's a new happiness exhibit at the Museum of Happiness that I'm dying to see." The yellow bird shouted excitingly.

Uh, you know what? I... I mean I got a... I got a thing."

"A thing?" gasped Chuck. "Like a disease? Is it bird flu? Chicken pox? Cardinal sin?"

"No, by 'thing' I mean like... desire not to hang out, with you."

"Oh." Said Chuck. He was very disappointed and a little hurt, but he pretended not to be. "Oh, yeah. Well, may... you know. Maybe for the best, you know. Because... I got something too. How did I forget? Even if you'd say yes, I probably couldn't have gone."

Even Aggie was very disappointed that her new friend, who was cute to her, can't hang out with her, and a little hurt, but, unlike Chuck, she was also busy for real. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I was also busy. I already skipped breakfast, and I'm hungry!"

Bomb felt bad for Chuck and Aggie, and joined in as well. "I'm busy too, I have a... Business offer... deal that is..."

"No, Bomb. You're not good at this, buddy." Red interrupted. "It's-It's charming up to a point and now it's just sad."

"It's a guy I know." The black bird continued pretending as Red, Chuck, and Aggie thought he was not good in lying. "And he's opening up a brand… new… luxury… class reunion."

"Okay," said Red. "Good." With that, he turned and left Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie standing in the middle of the street.

"Looks like it's just us." Said Bomb. "Want to go get a bite?"

"Oh, but what about your class reunion, where everybody brings a business offer." Chuck reminded.

"Oh. No, no, no. Chuck, I was lying." He confessed. I'm sorry if I've fooled you." Then, he turned to his cousin. "Hey, cous, how about you? Wanna come?"

"Um, cous, I wasn't pretending." Aggie explained. "I really need to go home. I have some work to do."

"Really? Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Bomb waved at his cousin as Aggie left Chuck and Bomb to hang out to themselves.

* * *

When Aggie almost got home, she saw Red walked to his home on the beach, outside the village.

" _What?"_ thought Aggie. _"Red lived outside the village too? Wow, poor Red. He may have anger issues, and wants to be alone too, like me. Well, not that kind of distance away from the village or near the shore, like my house. Oh well."_ She entered the house, took out her keytar from her music room, and sat on the couch while playing a song.

* * *

 **Well, that's how Red and Aggie met, and so was Chuck and Terence. I hope you like this part. Pls review**


	3. Arrival of the pigs

The next day at Anger Management Class, Matilda had every bird read a poem they had written about their feelings .

Bomb started reading his poem.

 **If my name were Bobby,  
would you ask about my hobbies.  
Or if my name were Judas,  
would you ask me what my mood is?  
I laugh, I cry, I love, I hate.  
I do so much more than detonate.  
Think of it**

"That was beautiful." Matilda commented. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Yeah, that was some real clever symbolism." Red deadpanned.

"Yeah, cous. Good job." Aggie punched Bomb on his shoulder. "You could be a good poet sooner."

"Ah! Red," Matilda called. "Why don't we hear you poem?"

"I don't have a poem." Red replied

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I didn't write one." He answered.

"And, is there a reason?"

"Well. You know, I was gonna do it, but then I thought about it. and I realized, 'Oh, this is a huge waste of my time.' So I didn't do it."

Matilda growled, and was about to attack Red, but she calmed herself down. "Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath!" she took a deep breath, and exhaled. "And we're back in the now." Then, she turned to Chuck, "Chuck! You had your hand up the whole time."

Chuck ran out, and came back with a thing under a white cover, "My poem is about a hate crime." He pulled the cover, and revealed the dummy that had smashed yesterday.

"How did it...?" Matilda gasped

Red looked at it, and figured out that the dummy belongs to Chuck, "Uh oh."

"Oh no." Bomb said in horror.

While everyone looked in terror, Aggie secretly smiled, and exclaimed silently, "Yes." Then, she thought over, " _Wait, I didn't beat that. Who did it?"_

"A lot of sickos out there." Red said, knowing he could be in trouble, "A lot of sickos."

Then, Chuck started reciting his poem.

 **What? Oh, what did I make you of?  
I made you out of love.  
But, wait. Too late.  
Now I see your fate.  
Some very troubled somebody destroyed you out of hate.  
What could have made him so despise  
your happy smile, your laughing eyes.  
Your soul was pure.  
Your heart was true.  
And someone hated that**

 **But, who?**

Chuck took out the red feather, and glared at Red. Red knew he was in trouble as everyone glared at him, except Aggie, who snickered secretly, thinking it was very funny. He nervously cleared his throat and silently blamed Terence.

Terence punched Red hardly, and he hit against the wall. "Yeah, I deserve that." He said.

"Billy has passed to a high plane of existence?" Matilda cried. "Everyone join wings. Let us all say our goodbyes."

"Yeah. Let me get in here, I got to say goodbye..." Red tried to join in, but the other birds did not let him join in. "Okay. Okay. You know, I'll just mourn from back here, that's fine."

"Come on, cous. Join us." Bomb called to Aggie,

"No thanks." Aggie said. "You guys just do it."

Red wondered why Aggie doesn't want to join in as Chuck, Matilda, Terence, and Bomb continued to mourn.

"You know, if there is one thing Billy always hated was goodbyes."

"Hey. What's going on there?" Bomb interrupted as he noticed a commotion going on outside Matilda's hut. Birds were running past toward the beach. "Hey. Where's everybody going?"

"Hurry, something's coming!" Stella shouted.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" shouted Chuck as he took off at super-fast speed.

"Let's go!" chimed in Bomb, and the group left Matilda's hut.

When Aggie tried to catch up with the other birds and her cousin, she accidentally tripped on a small rock, and stumbled down. No one helped her since all of the birds rushed to the beach.

Luckily, Red was still there, and helped Aggie to get up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She replied as Red brushed the dirt out of Aggie's feathers.

"Come on. I'll join you." Red said as he and Aggie rushed together to the beach.

When they all made it, the birds saw a ship coming. Just then, it hit a rock and changed course. It began picking up speed. Red realized that the ship was heading directly toward his house.

"My house! My house!" Red ran towards , but it was too late. The ship reached shore and stopped just as it touched red's house. Red breathed a sigh of relief. But then, a large anchor, that was a large stone, dropped from the ship and crashed right through his roof. It smashed through the walls and floors with a loud crash. Red was in shock. "What the? That house took me 5 years to build."

"Wow. It's such a shame when you create something and someone just destroys it." Chuck said sarcastically.

Aggie rubbed Red's back to calm him down, "Don't worry about it. I spent 10 years from my house to grow taller from the ground." When she said that, Red looked at her with a confusing looks. "Honestly, I slept on the sand for ten years."

"Ladies and gentlemen." A voice from the ship was heard as the birds stared at the huge door on the side of the ship opened, and a motorized gangplank was lowered. "We have a very special guest for you. He's a green marine sailing machine. And he's king, to let you know, he's not mean. Put your wings together for… Leonard!"

Leonard appeared at the top and looked over the crowd, "Thank you very much. Please hold you applause. Greetings from my world, the world of the pigs."

"What's a pig?" Chuck whispered to Red and Aggie.

"I am a pig!" Leonard said as he made his way down the gangplank. Or rather, tried to make his way down. As he got halfway, the motor stopped and became stuck. "Unbelievable." He said, and looked at the other pig, who fiddled with the remote control. The gangplank jerked and began moving him backward to the top of the ramp.

"Wrong way!" Leonard shouted. "We practiced this a hundred times." He grabbed the remote out of the other's pig's hooves. He fiddled with a few controls and then smiled at the birds. "We're gonna come in again." Whit a shudder, the gangplank moved forward smoothly, and he descended toward the beach. "My name is Leonard, but my friends call me Chuckles. We mean no harm. We saw your island across the sea and we thought, 'I wonder what they're up to?'"

"But, there's no other place besides here." Stella said.

"Yes, there is." Leonard explained. And we are from there. We call it, Piggy Island. P-I-GG-Y Island."

"Who else is out there?" Shirley asked

"My first officer, Ross and I have sailed everywhere. One brave soul against the sea, and Ross." Leonard continued.

Ah, excuse me." Said Red angrily. "Have you come to smash all of our houses or just mine?"

"Red, please, don't say it." Aggie whispered as she tried to pull him back. "They will hate you more."

"-Ho ho. Somebody want a gift basket."Leonard just smiled. "Please. Please. Don't be afraid. My partner and I request the honor of your friendship." Then, he turned to Ross. "Ross, show them how'd we do it."

Ross made his way among the birds. He gave each bird a tight hug and called them 'friend.'When he got to Terence, he realized that maybe a hug wasn't the best way to meet this new pal

Judge Peckinpah stepped forward and addressed both Leonard and the birds. "Welcome to Bird Island! Welcome to our new friends, the Pigs."

"And a hoof to a wing." Said Leonard as he shook the judge's wing.

The other birds clapped and cheered at the historic moment. Red and Aggie did not join in. As they watched the birds welcome Leonard and Ross, they could not help but feel that something was off with the pigs.


	4. Party with the pigs

**I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I was very busy for my school, my art work in deviantart, and other stories. I knew I made this kind of mistake. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, here's chapter four. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

That evening, Aggie carried a tray of food, searching for an empty table, where she can be alone in the great banquet hall used by the birds for special occasions. It was one of the largest structures on Bird Island, with rows of tables and booths that curved down toward a large stage that was used for shows and other special entertainment,

Onstage a show put on by the birds for the pig was wrapping up. It was a song-and-dance spectacular arranged and choreograph by Stella. She was in charge of hospitality on Bird Island. Some birds were playing instruments, while Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, and Gale finished their dance to cheers and claps from the audience.

While searching for an empty seat, Aggie saw Red, removing a feather from a bowl of worms.

"Gross!" He threw the feather away in disgust.

Aggie wondered if Red likes for her to sit with him, but what if he doesn't, since he was sitting alone on his seat? Aggie wants to sit alone too, but there are no more seats left. She walked towards Red, and greeted him, "Hi, Red."

Red turned around, and saw her, "Hey, Aggie. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a seat, but there's nothing left. And I was thinking…" Aggie was nervous as she scratched the back of her head. She was afraid if Red shoo her away or shout at her, but she'll ask him anyway, "May I seat with you?"

Red's eyes widened. No bird ever asked him to seat with him before, until now. "Oh, sure. There's room for more right here." He patted the space beside him.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded.

Aggie puts her food on the table , and sat besides Red. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Red said. "Why you don't have to seat with these other birds?"

"Nah. I don't want to be with other birds. They might laugh at me because of my feathers. I want to be alone."

"You and me both. I don't want to sit with them either. That's why I'm the only one sitting here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you want some company." Aggie stood up, and was about to get her food. "Maybe I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't ask you. If you want to be alone, I'm okay with it. I should go."

"No, wait." Red quickly held Aggie's hand before she walks off. "Don't go. I let you sit here with me. It's just… no one wants to sit with me before, so you're welcome with it."

Aggie paused for a while, then went to sit back with him, "Well, thanks again."

While sitting with his new friend, Red watched Leonard and Judge Peckinpah chatting and laughing at their own special table. His eyes narrowed. He was still angry about his house, and Leonard seemed too friendly and eager to impress the birds. Something didn't feel right.

"Do you think these pigs are… something?" Red whispered to Aggie.

Aggie watched Leonard and Ross to observe what they are doing. "I don't know, Red. They're quite nice to me, but I never seen them before, even in green." She replied.

Just then, Chuck and Bomb arrived with a basket of treats that was given by Leonard.

"Oh, this is tough dollar." Bomb said. "Fruits, nuts, moisturizers…"

Chuck popped out from the basket, and applied shampoo on his head.

"Hard cookies. What is this? Face cream?" Bomb took out a circular jar of face cream, and tasted it. "I'm lovin' these guys."

When Chuck was about to take a bit from a cookie, he saw Red, sitting with Aggie.

"Oh, we meet again." Said Chuck coolly.

When Red was about to explain, Aggie interrupted, and glared at Chuck. "Hey, take it easy on him, Chuck. He didn't really mean. And FYI, he's not the only one who doesn't like your creation."

"What do you mean, girl?" Chick asked.

"Yesterday, when I came before class, I saw that 'Billy' of yours, and it's really annoying!" She shouted as Chuck gasped. "That's right, I said it. I really want to beat em' up harder as I want, but I'm not that kind of person. If you made that doll of yours less annoying, none of this…"

Aggie was cut when Red covered her beak, and turned to Chuck, "Chuck, it was my fault. Don't blame her."

Aggie removed Red's wing from her beak, "Red, he can't be like this to you forever…"

"Thanks for defending me, Aggie, but I'll handle this." Red said, then turned to Chuck again. "Hey, look, Chuck, I can be a jerk sometimes. I can. Your poem was right. You made something happy, and I couldn't deal with it. So, I'm sorry about that. You know I gotta say that, uh, Billy, uh, he put up a good fight. He really did. You would be proud of him." Then, he elbowed Aggie that it was her turn to apologize.

"Hey!" Aggie yelled, the rolled her eyes, and turned to Chuck. "Fine. Chuck, I'm sorry for saying that. I don't know what's gotten in to me. And your creation is very creative, to be honest. So, here, sit down with us."

Red and Aggie transferred to another seats as now the happy Chuck and Bomb sit beside the two birds,

"Okay, apology accepted." Chuck said as he was now between Red and Bomb. "This is cosy."

Red looked at his bowl that was empty, realizing the worms got away. "They got away."

Aggie noticed that Red was frustrated the worms escaped. She smirked as she showed him something, "Think again." She took out the worms that escaped from the bowl. Aggie secretly caught them before they took the chance to escape.

"Thanks, Aggie. You're kind of a life-saver." Red smiled at her as Aggie blushed and placed the worms back in his bowl.

Chuck and Bomb observed the two birds, and Chuck whispered. "Ooh, looks like someone has interest someone!"

"Whatever did you mean, Chuck?" Chuckled Red.

"Yeah, whatever did you mean?" Aggie glared at the yellow bird.

"I think you two are on to each other." Chuck cooed.

"What? No, we don't!" Aggie yelled.

"Yeah, we're just friends. We just met yesterday." Red added.

"We all just met yesterday." Chuck reminded.

"And you have feelings for my cousin." Bomb said to Red.

"That's not gonna happen, Bomb." Red stammered. "I swear. We're just friend."

"If you said that again, cous, I'm gonna beat you with my fist!" Aggie growled, showing her closed wing.

Bomb whimpered, and slowly back away while keeping his beak shut.

The four friends watched Leonard and Ross dance along with some other birds. Red noticed that Leonard was in the center of it all. The birds were watching and seemed so fake to Red _and_ Aggie, but why could none of the other birds see that? Red stared at Leonard until he couldn't stand it any longer and sighed, "They don't have feathers? You know, they're just walking around naked just presenting themselves. I'm looking at all their business here."

"That part about them, I really admire." Responded Chuck. He did not look disturbed at all.

"They make me sick." Aggie imitated a vomiting reaction.

After the performance, Stella was now in front of the stage, "Now we would like to welcome our special guest, the PIGS!"

Leonard took the stage and addressed the birds, "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Our king sends his warmest regards. You have shared with us the wonders of your quaint simple little island." Then, turned to Ross, who was behind him, holding a rope. "Drop the banner, Ross!"

Ross tried to let go of the rope, but he was tied onto it, and the banner that has Leonard's face on it dropped.

Then Leonard continued, "Now, we would love to humbly share some of the wonders of our world."

"Ha! Yeah. Humble my bird butt." Chuckled Red.

"Language." Chuck whispered.

"Leave him alone, Chuck." Aggie growled silently.

"100 years from now, everyone will ask, 'How do the friendship between the pigs and the birds start?'" Leonard told the birds.

"Who cares?!" said Red a little too loudly. Chuck covered his face as some of the birds gasped at Red's rudeness.

"Well, let them say us, 'We lite up the night!'" Exclaimed Leonard as Ross pushed the lever of the detonator box, blowing dynamites from behind the banner. The birds cheered and clapped their wings, except Red and Aggie.

"Hey, look. They destroyed more of the stuff we worked hard to build." Red shouted but Chuck and Bomb didn't mind him. They were too distracted for watching the explosion.

"Is that all they've got to make something extreme?" Aggie rolled her eyes. She was not interested on them too. "I'll show them extreme sooner."

"But, there's more! Has gravity gone haywire?" said Leonard as Ross brought a giant gift box on the stage. "No! Even better, your friends, the pigs, proudly give you..." The box opened, revealing two pigs with a trampoline. "The trampoline! And those are my assistants, Oinky, and John Ham!"

The two pigs started jumping up and giggled uncontrollably.

As the birds started clapping, Red realized something wasn't making sense, "Hey, hold on a second. I thought there's only suppose to be 2 of these guys." Red said, but neither Chuck nor Bomb noticed it.

"Technically, Red, they can't use a big ship if they were only two of them. There could be more of them in. Or is it?" Aggie explained, but she wasn't so sure if she's correct.

As the gymnasts finished their act, Leonard had another surprise in store, "But that's not all. Throwing things just got a whole lot easier." He walked towards another gift, "Say hello to… The Slingshot!"

The birds oohed in anticipation as the slingshot was shown on-stage. It was a big wooden contraption in the shape of a rounded Y. it had a large elastic band attached to it.

"Tired of carrying things from place to place? Wish you could just get it there?" Leonard asked excitingly as the birds screamed 'yes', "Well, now you can." Then, he called for a waiter, who was carrying a bowl of fruits, "Waiter, do me a favour. Take the rest of the night off." Once the waiter stopped, Ross took the bowl of fruits from him.

"Hey, if you got the night off, why don't you fix Red's house?!" Aggie shouted, "He's homeless right now!"

Leonard just grinned, and gritted through his teeth, "Those are the same love birds again." Then, turned to the audience, "Now, the slingshot does it all in three easy steps." The assistant pigs demonstrated the slingshot by placing the bowl of fruits, pulling it back, "Ready… Aim… Fire!" When Leonard said the signal, the pigs let the bowl go.

The bowl flew into thence as it shoot Hal, who got the fruits in his beak.

Then, the pigs fired an apple, which Chuck got it, and gobbled it up. All of the birds were mesmerized by the slingshot, except still for Red and Aggie.

Red was growing angrier by the second, and told his friends, "Guys. It's the same fruit sitting on the plates in front of you."

"Ha! Who needs that when I got an apple right here?" Aggie snapped as she grabbed an apple, and took a large bite, which it doesn't hurt her beak or teeth at all. Red was a little amazed, yet almost terrified of what Aggie did to a hard apple.

As the birds' clapping died down, Leonard continued his presentation. "And now, for our last gift to you—"

"Shut up and fix my house!" Red shouted. He couldn't take it anymore.

Several birds shot angry looks at Red. Chuck and Bomb turned to them, and said sarcastically, "We don't know him."

Aggie noticed Chuck and his cousin 'abandoned' Red as she stood up, and shouted out loud, "Well, _I_ know him!"

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Red. He'd had his fill of Red. "I'm going to ask for a volunteer from the audience." He said as many birds raised their wings. Then, he looked directly at Red, "How about the red guy with the enormous eyebrows?"

Red's eyes widened, and he sunk down in his seat "Me? Oh, no, no, no…"

"Yes, you, sir! Come on up here! It's your lucky day!" taunted Leonard.

"Are you sure you don't want to choose one of the hundreds of birds that had their wings up?" He asked.

"Come on, Red?" said Chuck, "Have some fun."

"Go, go, go, go…" The birds started applauding. They urged Red to get on the stage. Chuck and Bomb cheered him on as well, but Red was not having any of it.

"Oh, he's shy." Leonard teased, then said to Red, "You hear that? They're cheering for you."

When she noticed the birds, especially her own cousin, forced him to go on the stage, Aggie felt bad for Red. She knew how it feels to be forced, and bullied as she shielded Red, and took him by his wing, "Hey, we all had a tired day, and Red too. He's quite tired after this full of stress. I think it's time for him to go home and rest."

Leonard observed Aggie's comfort towards Red. He grinned "Aww, a young girl cares for the red guy. What are you two? Husband and wife or something?"

"Ooooohhhhh!" All of the birds smirked at the two birds.

"WE'RE NOT HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Red and Aggie shouted angrily, secretly blushed.

"Then, why are you doing that? Looks like the fuzzy-feathered bird has feelings for the eyebrows." Leonard laughed as all of the birds, except Chuck and Bomb, laughed at them.

Aggie shook her head down in sadness, almost gonna cry. She's been bullied again as usual.

When Red saw Aggie's tears formed in her eyes, he felt pity for her. He knew how it feels to be bullied, and all of what Aggie did was trying to defend him. He pulled his wing away from Aggie, and groaned loudly, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Red, no, what are you doing?" Aggie whispered in worry, but Red didn't hear her as he walked up on the stage, "Oh, he's gonna kill himself."

"I would have sat closer had I known. That I was going to be." Red muttered. He knew he was going to regret this. The assistant pigs led him to the slingshot, and positioned Red directly in front of the elastic band.

"Ready," began Leonard.

"Who? Me? Yeah. No. I'm ready." Red stammered.

"Aim!"

"Aim at what?"

"Everybody on this one."

"Wait!" Aggie tried to stopped them, but no one listened to her.

"Fire!" All of the birds exclaimed.

Red was soaring through the air above the crowd of birds and back toward the beach in the distance.

Leonard smiled and put his hooves on his hips, "Who says birds don't fly?"

"This seems really unnatural." Red screamed as he flew past the other birds.

"Aw. I hope he's okay." Bomb shrugged.

"So, are you going to get him?" Aggie yelled at her cousin, but she groaned and shrugged as she left the party to go after Red.

* * *

A few long seconds later, Red came crashing into the sandy ground by the beach until he stopped on a rock that broke into pieces. He picked himself up and shook his head clear. "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. Thanks for the lift! I wished they would have done that 10 minutes ago." He shouted back at the party going on in the distance.

As Red dusted himself off, he realized he landed right by the pigs' ship. Just as he was thinking about what to do next, he heard Aggie's voice from behind. "Hey, Red, are you okay?!"

Red turned around and saw Aggie in air, and landed in front of him, much to his amazement, "Whoa, Aggie, you can fly?"

"Oh, no. Just glide" Aggie replied, "My feather helped my wings glide like a kite, but I still can't fly. So, what are you doing here?"

Before Red can answer, a yellow blur rocketed toward the two birds, revealing Chuck, "You know you want to search their boat." He said with a smile.

"What? No, I don't." said Red, and then realized he actually wanted to search the boat. "Yeah, you're right, I do."

Chuck went to the party for just one second, the came back with a slice of cake, "Bomb's on his way."

A short time later, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie were climbing aboard the pigs' ship.

Red reached the deck first, and called back to Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie. "Come on. Let's go! And remember, keep it quiet."

Chuck started zipping around the deck in a yellow blur. Then, Red opened a circular metal door. "Whoa! This is an impressive ship." Chuck said loudly.

"Shh. No. Inside voice. Inside voice." Red whispered. "Come on."

The four birds began searching the ship, opening any closed doors they encountered along the way. One room was filled with trampolines, just like the one the pigs gave to the birds.

"Piggy fitness." Chuck commented while he was biting a stick of dynamite.

As they kept exploring, Red opened another door, revealing several strange-looking vehicles.

"Very strange." Red could not make sense of these machines, so the birds moved on.

Next, he opened another door. Inside was a massive closet where dozens and dozens of brightly-colored cowboy outfits hung in rows. There were cowboy hats, boots, and bandanas on the shelves.

"Who are these weirdos?" Red asked. Not only were these pigs probably up to something, they were also downright strange.

Suddenly, Red, chuck, and Aggie heard laughter coming from another room. They followed the noise and found Bomb inside. He was jumping up and down on some trampolines.

"What are you doing? We're trying to sneak around. We didn't rent this place out." Red said, but Bomb kept on jumping until he broke through the floor.

Red, Chuck, and Aggie peered over the edge of the whole Bomb had made to see where their friend had gone.

Bomb had landed in another room below. But he wasn't alone. "Hey, guys!" He called his friends, "Looks like there's some more stuff down here." The room was filled with pigs. Dozens and dozens of pigs.

As Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie looked at one another in surprise, one of the pigs giggled and said, "We were hiding."

* * *

By the time Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie returned to the banquet hall, the party was still going strong.

"There's more of them!" Red interrupted as the birds and pigs stopped partying. Red walked through the crowd, and climbed on top of the head table. "That's right. I'm back. Enjoying the party, everyone? Because while you were living it up, I snuck up onto their boat. And look at what I found." He pointed to the pigs he, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie had brought to the party. "There's more of them! Than we thought. Which is uh... mysterious and weird. Am I right?" Then, he pointed at Leonard. "You remember. He said there were only 2 pigs on board, but he was obviously lying." Then, Red took out a toilet plunger from his back, "Oh, and there's strange devices on their boat! So clearly there's... you know, some messed up stuff going on here. How messed up? I don't know. What's specifically? I don't know either. Any questions?"

Judge Peckinpah looked shocked. "You snuck onto their boat?"

"You know. I don't need a award. If you guys are trying to think of what honor to bestow upon me. Don't need it."Red was feeling satisfied that now the other birds would finally see that the pigs were weird and not to be trusted.

As the birds began to boo loudly, Red kept talking. "Yeah, boo them. You're booing them or me?! Oh, it's me." He slowly stepped-off the table.

"Perhaps, I can explain." Leonard began to explain, pointing at his fellow pigs, "You see, my cousins are simple folk. Watch…" He started singing the alphabet song, _"A,B,C…,"_ But there's no respond. "Nothing. See, nothing. I didn't want to risk their lives until I found out that the... the new world was safe. We were gonna put on  
a cowboy show for you."

One of the pigs took out a cowboy hat, and put it on, "Let her go, boys! Yee-haw!"

When the pigs started to play a song, the birds cheered happily, well, of course, except for Red and Aggie.

Then, Leonard stopped the pigs from playing the song, and continue his speech, "That was Pigleand. But perhaps, it wasn't meant to be. I believe that birds and pigs are meant to be friends. But if we crossed boundaries that were not meant to be crossed..." Leonard choked up before he could finish his thought, and then began to cry.

The birds felt pity for Leonard as they almost cry as well, while Aggie rolled her eyes with her wings crossed, never believed that it was a 'cry'.

"Mr. Red, you shamed not only yourself, but our entire community." Peckinpah shouted coldly.

"Oh, I think you messed up there. You said 'shamed' when you meant 'saved', right?" asked Red.

"I sent you to treatment to deal with your problems." Said the judge. "Clearly, more treatment is required!"

"No!" shouted Red, Matilda, and Aggie at the same time.

"Do not trouble our honored guests again!" yelled the judge, then he turned to Leonard and put his wing on the pig's back, "My friends, we would love  
to see your cowboy show."

"Thank you." Choked Leonard through his tears. "Thank you so much." He snapped his finger to let the pigs play the song 'Friends' and continuing the party.

Judge Peckinpah and the other birds turned away from Red. They rejoined the part with the pigs who had returned to the stage. They had put on their cowboy outfits and were ready to start the show. The entire village, aside from Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie, had turned their backs on Red.

"Whatever. Don't listen to me!" Red shouted as he walked off angrily out of the party. He got his wish-none of the birds were listening to him. This made him even angrier.

* * *

 **Next chapter is about Aggie and her secret to haven't know yet. There are more to her than just a bird with many feathers. Stay tuned as I was about to type a chapter that Red and Aggie get to know each other better. See you soon.**

 **Pls review**


	5. Get to know you

Aggie went back home to her house as she's not in a party mood right now. When she was about to open the door, she saw green laser lights, rising from the Town hall, and a song 'Friends' was heard, which she just ignore them, until she saw Red, from his ruined house, got hit by a laser light on his eye, and fell in the water. Aggie felt bad for Red when his house was half-destroyed, and his was all alone. She really wanted to help him, but she have to figure something first.

Red entered his house again and went upstairs to his bedroom. Suddenly, he noticed a large bark of tree coming near his house. Red took a bat from his nest to get himself ready for what was coming. The bark flipped, revealing to be Aggie who carried the bark.

"Hey, Red." She greeted.

"Aggie, what are you doing here this late?" Red asked as he dropped the bat, and went down the stairs.

"Well, I'm not in a mood for partying with the pigs, so I went home." Aggie replied.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here with that bark?" He asked.

"Oh, I saw you that you can't sleep because of these lights, so brought this bark to cover the hole of your house."

"Aww, thanks, Aggie, but you don't have to do that for me."

"Oh, please, don't be silly, I just want to help. So, are you going to help me cover the hole or not?"

Red just smiled as he and Aggie pushed the bark up to cover the hole of Red's house.

"Well, that will hold it." Aggie clapped her wings to wiped the dirt off of her wings.

"Thanks for that, Aggie." Red said. "I appreciated it, so goodnight."

"Wait, is it okay that I should accompany you tonight? You must be very lonely."

"Aggie, you don't have to do that either. It's really embarrassing."

"No, I insisted. I don't want to sleep in my house either because of that noise, and I was concerned about you after that judge yelled at you like that, and I think you need something to get your mind off."

Red realized Aggie was right. How did she know? Why she was such a good friend, "Well, I have a spare nest in my house. Come in."

When Red opened his house door for her, Aggie cheerfully entered the room, jumping up and down like a little hatchling. Red just rolled his eyes, and closed the door.

When they reached his bedroom, Red opened his closet, and took out a green sleeping bag, entirely made out of leaves.

"Here you go, Aggie." He gave the sleeping bag to his friend.

"Thanks, Red." Aggie said as she unrolled the sleeping bag on the floor, and laid herself down on it, "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you, why doesn't everybody like you?"

Red's eyes widened when Aggie asked him like that. No one ever questioned him that before, not even Chuck and Bomb. Red thought that Aggie was the first bird who ask him. He took a deep breath, and sighed as he carried a plate of two sandwiches, just for the two of them, "When I was a hatchling, my eyebrows have always been like this." He pointed his huge eyebrows. "And I was made fun of my fellow hatchlings. My parents weren't there when I hatched. Everybody laughed, teased, and doesn't want to be friends with me. This is the reason why I was always been angry of everybody in this island."

"I see." Aggie nodded in frown as she took a sandwich, realizing Red had a miserable life just like hers.

"That's not all, I wanted to be alone." He continued. "So, I built my house outside the village for 5 years, and now, it's ruined, thanks to those pigs."

"Don't mind them, Red. They're not worth it."

"Why did ask me this?"

"Oh, is that bad? I'm so sorry. I was just curious."

"No, no, it's okay. It's just that, no one ask me that before."

"Honestly, Red, I was a little concern about you." Aggie confessed as Red felt pity for her when he ask her, "No wonder the judge shouted at you, and no one listens to you back there. They were meanies… the pigs actually, not our fellow birds."

"I get it." Red said. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Agreed, and Red…" Aggie said as Red looked at her before he laid down on his nest, "Thanks. Thanks for sharing me your story."

Red smiled and said. "I've never shared my backstory to anyone before, because I don't have friends, and no one's interested. I'm also new to this… sharing thing. I should be the one to thank _you_ for asking me, and I have to let my sad story out."

"Aww, Red, that's… kinda… sweet. Maybe you're just tired. Let's go to sleep." Aggie said before she tucked herself in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're a one crazy bird sometimes."

* * *

Throughout the days of the pigs' stay, Red and Aggie are the only birds who grew suspicious about the pigs. The two birds could not go anywhere without seeing the pigs taking photos of all the places and things on Bird Island. They noticed a lot of the pictures were of eggs in nests, as well as eggs used in signs and illustrations, and also the Birds & Bees Fertility clinic, which it was a shape of an egg.

" _That's weird,"_ thought Red. " _These pigs seem obsessed with eggs. What's so special about ordinary birds' eggs?"_

Next, Red was about to get some food on the dining table, but the pigs gobbled all of the food as no food was left for Red.

Red groaned as he threw his plate. He, suddenly, felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Aggie carrying a tower of food she saved if there's no food for Red. He blushed and appreciated for Aggie of saving food for him, as she shrugged and blushed and felt appreciated.

* * *

One of these days, Red was about to walk out of his house, but the door won't open. He pushed the door harder, and found that there were pigs lying in the sun, playing volleyball, and swimming on the beach.

Almost far away from her house, Aggie noticed Red struggled from the pigs who were playing inside and outside of his house. He can't get out nor tried to get the other pigs out of his house. She have had it. She can't just leave her new friend helpless. Aggie marched angrily towards Red's house.

When she was about to pass through the crowd of pigs, she launched her sharp feathers on all of the pigs' butt. The pigs jumped up from their place, and ran in random directions when they feel a sharp pain on their butts. It was Aggie's chance to pass through the pigs easily. She knocked on the door, and Red opened it, trying to get rid of the pigs out of his house.

"Oh, hi, Aggie." Red smiled sheepishly, "Look, I don't have time to talk, 'cause I got a…" Before Red can finish his sentence, Aggie grabbed him by his wrist of his wing, and dragged him out with her. "Hey, where're we going? Where are you taking me?" He asked, but she won't answer as she continued to drag him.

"Hey, stop right there!" Foreman pig stood in front of Aggie as he glared at her for pinning him and the pigs with her sharp feathers.

Aggie gave the Foreman pig a sharp glare as she raised her spare wing in front of the pig. Her wing formed a glowing blue ball, and casted a spell, "Boxing glove…" Before she could continue, Aggie blasted a small pig, who was almost after her, with her laser eyes. She, again, pointed her glowing wing onto the Foreman pig, and shouted, "Boxing glove punch!"

A red boxing glove came out of the glowing blue ball from Aggie's hand, and it punched the Foreman pig on the face and fell to the ground.

Red couldn't believe what he saw. A boxing glove just magically came out from Aggie's wing, and deadly laser came out of her eyes. How did she do that?

Ignoring Red's eyes of shock, Aggie silently marched, dragging Red, to her house.

* * *

When they reached her house, Aggie released Red, and locked the door. "you should stay here for a while, until I will get rid of them if I have the time."

Red looked around and was impressed of Aggie's house inside. The living room has a couch, and a set of musical instruments that was placed near the window that has a white curtain. She has a electrical guitar, keytar, piano, drum kit, and violin. On the walls, there was a hanging shelves that have Aggie's collections of books, rocks, and shells. One of the shelf has a strange green rectangle with a small satellite thing on top of it, and few purple buttons. Red reached for the thing, and looked at it very closely as he was not sure what is that, and what does it do.

"Hey!" Aggie snatched the green thing from Red's wing, "Don't touch this! It's my private property!" She put the green rectangle back to where it truly belongs. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Red answered as he sat on the couch. "What does that thing do anyway?"

"It doesn't matter." Aggie sighed as she reached for the broom and swept the floor.

"But what about that glowing blue ball that came out from her wing?" He asked

"That doesn't matter, either."

"How about that boxing glove that came out from that glowing ball?"

"That was nothing!" Aggie tried to ignore Red's questions, but he kept on asking.

"And your feather? How did you pinned the pigs with your feathers, and how they were sharp? And those eyes of yours?"

"I don't what you're talking about, Red! Please, stop this!"

Red knew Aggie was lying. He saw her using some kind of energy or magic as he stood up, and made her stop sweeping, "Aggie, I really want to know! How did you do all of those things?"

"It's none of your business, Red!" Aggie shouted. "You don't have to know everything about me!"

"Oh yes, I do! When you asked me why everybody doesn't like me, I told you everything… Everything! Why can't you tell me yours?!"

With tears in her eyes, Aggie didn't want Red to know her most deepest secret, but he was right. Since Red told her his secret, Aggie have to tell him hers, just to be fair. She just hope that her friendship with Red stays the same.

She turned around and faced Red, crying, "You really want to know about me? Fine! But I warned you, it ain't pretty." Aggie reached for that green rectangle thing, and sat besides Red to show it to him. "I really don't belong here. No, I don't belong in this world. I wasn't born… er, hatched in Bird Island. I wasn't a bird at all!"

"Whatever do you mean? I-I don't understand you!" Red asked.

"That's the point, Red!" Aggie paused for a while to breathe from her sob, and confessed. I… I came from another world. I was a different kind of creature, like the pigs. I was called… a human. They were like animals, like birds and pigs, but completely different." Then, she pointed the green rectangle. "And this thing… is called a dimensional remote control. It can open portals through different worlds around the universe. Watch this." Aggie pushed one of the purple buttons, and opened a green circle hole in the air, revealing a portal to the human world.

Red was shock as he crawled backward, pushing himself away from the portal, "What is that?!"

"A portal to my homeworld. This is where I lived." Aggie closed the portal, and cried. "This is my secret! Happy? I knew this day would come. Go on! Laugh at me all you want! I can take it!"

Red's fear disappeared as he looked at Aggie in worried. He saw her like a miserable bird… or a human in her world. He didn't want to hurt her like she didn't want to hurt him. Red moved besides Aggie,and placed his wing on her back. "Actually, Aggie, I don't find it funny. You're not funny at all."

Aggie wiped her tears away, and looked at Red, "Really?"

"Actually, it was interesting." Red formed a smile on his beak. "I mean, there are more other worlds in the universe? Wow, it was so cool!"

"Yeah, I came here to get away from my miserable life in my world, like bullying and teasing.." Aggie explained. "I also Bomb was my cousin on exploding side. When I stepped here in this world, in Bird Island, I have the ability to transform into a bird. So, this is the appearance of a bird that I can think of."

"Oh, come on. It looks good on you. You still got your cousin's head feather. I guess, I'm not the only bird who has a miserable life."

"Well, that's not the only secret I have. Remember that boxing glove? I was trained by my other friends from another world. "Their names are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They taught me hand-to-hand combat moves. And there were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and their guardians, Cos, wands, and Pof. They gave me and taught me about wishing and magic. And the Powerpuff girls; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and their guardian, Blos, Bubs, and Butters. They gave me powers, like lasereyes, and taught me how to use them. I also built a team called, The Imaginary teams, a.k.a. The I teams. Our job is to spread love and friendship around the universe, and also fighting crimes and disasters."

"That was so cool. So, there are other worlds you already visited. This world isn't the first world you ever visited?"

"No, this is the 6th world I visited."

"So, only Bomb know?"

"Until you know."

"Aggie, I'm so sorry I asked. I didn't know."

"That's okay, Red. I really want other birds to know my secret besides Bomb."

"Don't worry, Aggie. You're secret's safe with me. I promise."

When Red held Aggie's wing, she wiped her tears, and sniffed, "Thanks, red. You're a good friend. How come nobody saw you like this?"

"Hey, you helped me, I was returning the favor, because you're my friend." Red explained as he still saw Aggie's tears fell out. "Aww, you're still sad. You know, a little music cheered me up sometimes."

"Is it okay if I have to choose my favorite song?" Aggie asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Aggie took out her cassette from under the couch, and played a song, which it was familiar to Red.

"Wait, I know this song! It's my favorite!" He exclaimed.

"No way! Same thing to me!" Aggie squealed as she started dancing, and Red did the same.

 _It was no secret  
The way that we feel  
A love that's so pure  
A love that's so real_

 _You showed me your world_  
 _And it felt like a sign_  
 _But you acted too slow_  
 _And you ran out of ti-i-ime_

 _And now we'll be just friends_  
 _We will be just friends_  
 _And now we'll be just friends_  
 _Be just friends_

When the music is still playing, Aggie played her keytar, and Red played one of Aggie's electrical guitar. It's like they were in band, singing their favorite song.

* * *

 **So, this is the chapter that Red and Aggie began a new relationship as just best friends.**

 **Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private from Penguins of Madagascar were mentioned.**

 **Cosmo, Wanda and Poof from Fairly odd parents were mentioned. Their guardians, Cos, Wands, and Pof are my OCs.**

 **Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls were mentioned. Their guardians, Blos, Bubs, and Butters are my OCs.**

 **I teams were mentioned. Read their descriptions in my profile.**

 **I don't own the song "Just Friends" The song belongs to Star vs the forces of evil.**

 **This is also my birthday gift for my friend, CB1610. Happy Birthday, pal!**

 **Pls review!**


	6. Paint your pain

The next afternoon, Matilda had the class painting by the beach, in a lesson she called 'Paint Your Pain'. Red, Chuck, Bomb , Aggie, and Terence were standing in front of their easels, each working on his/her own canvas. Matilda stood in front of the birds and encouraged them as they painted.

She began walking around each of the birds as they painted. "Alright, class. Thought for the day: water is the softest thing, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth."

Red rolled his eyes. "Here's my thought for the day," he said. "When are we done?"

Matilda sighed. "Red. What the caterpillar calls the end, the world calls a butterfly."

"Can I just say, I never understand a single thing you are talking about." Red shot back.

"Yeah, why do you have to speak metaphorically when you just say it in straight English, instead?" Aggie added, supporting Red's opinion.

Matilda mocked and ignored them, and stood next to Chuck, who was zooming back and forth in front of his canvas. Matilda saw that Chuck was painting himself as a muscled, heroic bird and smiled.

"Wow, Chuck, that's very lifelike."

Matilda moved on to Bomb. He had splashed and splattered lots of paint on his canvas-and himself-in a messy explosion. He covered his paint with paint.

"So deep." Said Matilda, and turned to Terence. "And Terence, let's see your..."

Matilda couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Terence's painting. He had painted himself and Matilda touching wings in a very dramatic pose. He grunted his approval as Matilda continued staring

Oh, my goodness. I did not know you felt that way." Matilda began blushing, then addressed the class. "Uh. Class dismiss."

When Red began gathering their things, he noticed that Aggie's painting was a lot like her homeworld with humans around. "Aggie, what are you doing?!" He said in panic. "Why did you paint that? If Matilda knows about this and about you, you're gonna be in big trouble! You're gonna blow your cover!"

"Relax, Red." Aggie calmed him down. "She'll never know. It's like I described myself having the best of both worlds."

Red smiled as he respected Aggie and her choice.

Suddenly, Stella gave Leonard and some of the pigs a detailed tour on the beach. Judge Peckinpah was standing proudly next to Leonard as Stella recited some facts about the island. "And now, we've come to the prestigious Palm Cistern. Where birds of all feathers flock together for the 8 kinds of fruit and nut trees."

Three of the pigs gathered around Stella, and compressed to each other, squeezing Stella in the process, to take a selfie. "Suck those bellies in." Ross said as he took a picture of them. "Instaham!"

Red and Aggie were watching them, not really interested on what the pigs are doing.

"Familiar in your world?" Red asked Aggie quietly.

"I'm pretty sure it's called 'Instagram' in my world." Aggie whispered.

Then, Leonard noticed an egg besides its mother. "Hmm. Is that what I think it is?" He said excitingly as he ran towards the egg.

"That's an egg. That's how our children are born." Said Stella. "You guys don't lay eggs?"

Leonard sighed but did not tear his gaze away from the egg. "Wished we did." He said. He picked up the egg, squeezed it to his chest, and started to daydream.

The pig's daydream interrupted as Red called at him. "Hey! Hello! Excuse me. Buddy? Those are fragile. Maybe you shouldn't pick them up, alright? Not yours."

"Oh, my friend from the banquet." Said Leonard, although he sounded like he thought of Red as anything but a friend. Leonard then looked at the painting Red had been working on. "Now that's a very good painting. Very good."

Red pointed his canvas. On it he had painted Leonard getting struck by lightning. "Oh. Yeah uh. The assignment was, 'Paint your pain.' So I... painted your pain. It's actually the first in a series.. He then showed more of his paintings like him, as an octopus, squeezing Leonard and other pigs, he kicked Leonard in a barrel to the waterfall, and tying Leonard upside down above the fire. "I call this one, 'Ketosis.'" Lastly, he showed the last painting that Red launched Leonard to the sky with the slingshot. "And, oh, I call this one, 'Bye bye.'"

"Wonderful likeness." Snorted Leonard. "I thought you said you stored your nuts for winter." As laughed, everybody laughed at this.

Red was just about to launch a bother insult at Leonard, but something stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Red is not nuts, he's very smart!" Aggie marched towards Leonard, giving him a deadly glare. "And because of his painting, he's the best artist in the whole island."

He didn't have the nerve yet, but Red smiled appreciatively of what Aggie said about him..

"But you are in second place, because you are worse than him." Leonard insulted as he pushed Aggie hardly.

Before Aggie hit the ground, Red caught her, and carefully helped her stand up. "Hey, you can't hurt a girl!" He glared at the pig leader.

"Well, she should be more careful with her words, and… did I hear wedding bells? Because I think you two are meant for each other, because you are both nuts." Leonard laughed as the rest did.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Shouted Red. "Are you explorers or are you staying? Because if you are explorers, then why are there more of you coming, huh?"He pointed out to sea as another ship that has full of pigs heading right for Bird Island. The second pig ship crashed into the first one, which destroyed Red's house even more. "Not my house again. Tha-That's my home."

"You guys should fix his house before I clobbered all of you!" Aggie yelled at the pigs of the second pig ship.

Then, Red turned to Leonard again "And you know what? If you are staying, why don't you just say so? And why did you leave your home? How do we know you're not fugitives of the law?"

Judge Peckinpah threw his hat aside as Stella caught it, and he approached Red, grabbing his arm. "You are making our guests feel unwelcome."

"And you're not asking basic questions!" The albino bird replied.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. Your opinion is not needed!" The judge sputtered.

"Why do we have to agree?" Red added the argument. "Why does it matter that we're not the same?"

"Anger, is not always the answer!" The judge yelled one more time the two angry birds, then turned to Stella. "Continue the tour."

"Umm. Surfs up, you guys." Stella guided Leonard and the pigs to another tour

"That went well, if you're me." Leonard smirked at the two birds as Ross chuckled at the joke.

"Dummy." Red muttered.

"Bully." Aggie spat a little drop of saliva aside from her beak.

When the pigs are gone, and the two were alone, Red looked at Aggie to see if she's really hurt.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Aggie answered. "Thanks for your concern, but the question is are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine, Aggie. I'm used to it. Do you?"

"Not exactly. It's like my miserable life in my home world all over again."

"Why don't you go home and rest? That'll make you feel better." Red patted Aggie on the back.

"Yeah, I should." Aggie sniffed, holding her tears, and waved goodbye to red. "I'll see ya later, Red."

"Bye." As Aggie left, Red felt that he needed help. Who better to sooth his feathers than Bird Island's greatest hero and protector? "We could really use you right about now." He said, staring up at the statue of Mighty Eagle. He was about to walk away, until he suddenly got an idea about just what to do. "Wait. Actually..."

* * *

 **Sorry, it's been so long. I've been busy in school, and making more stories of other kinds. So, I'll try making the next chapter as I can.**


	7. I need your help!

Red headed straight to Chuck's house, which was at the top of a very tall tree. He pulled on a rope that had a bell tied to it, which served as Chuck's doorbell."Hey, Chuck, it's Red, zip on down here." Just as Red finished his sentence, there was a blur of yellow, and suddenly Chuck was standing next to Red. He had a mud mask on his face and held a cup of coffee. Red was surprised. "Oh. Hey, Chuck's mom, can your son come out to play?" He asked sarcastically.

Chuck zipped back up to his tree. A split second later he zipped down again, his coffee cup and face mask gone. "All of this, does not just happen on its own."

They walked to Bomb's hut and knocked on the door. A second later they heard an explosion from within and saw smoke pour out of the windows. Bomb opened the door wrapped in a towel, his feathers still smoking. He looked embarrassed. "Oh, hey. Just taking a shower."

"Bomb, buddy, TMI," said Red. "But we need to tell Aggie."

The three walked to Aggie's tree as Red knocked on the door.

Aggie opened the door, and was surprised that it was her two friends and her cousin. "Hey guys, what a nice surprise."

"Hey, Aggie," Red greeted. "But there's no time for chat, I have an idea. Come with me."

* * *

As Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie watched the pigs setting up several mysterious construction sites all over Bird Village, Red revealed his idea.

"Now, I'm telling you. Something isn't kosher with these pigs. And it's up to us to figure it out."

"Figure what out exactly?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know. Maybe they are just being innovative." As Bomb watched many pigs installing zip lines and nets in several trees, he started to get the feeling Red was right. "It does seem a little odd though."

"Come on. Does none of this seem wrong to you guys?" Red pointed the pigs to his friends as Chuck and Bomb shook their heads, but Aggie responded otherwise.

"I don't know. I think I found them weird." Aggie said, observing every pig's moves. "I tink they're planning something."

"I'll tell you this," said Red emphatically. "If anyone knows what these pigs are up to, it's Mighty Eagle." He pointed the might Eagle statue.

Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie's eyes widened when Red mentioned Mighty Eagle, the legend and hero of Bird Island. Every bird knew all about Might Eagle, and every bird had nothing but awe and respect for the noble bird. Secretly, Mighty Eagle was never been Aggie's idol, but she was inspired by him. In fact, he was been her inspiration.

"Does Mighty Eagle still live?" Bomb asked in awe.

"Did he ever lived? And if he did live, where would he live?" Chuck asked in pace.

By the Lake of Wisdom in the ancient tree."

"It's a fairy tale. I've run all over this island, where could that possibly be?"

"Way up high." Red pointed to the giant mountain that rose in the center of Bird Island and smiled. It's a long up that mountain, and if I'm being honestly... Well. I mean, you know, I can kind of use your help."

Chuck looked at Red. Was he actually asking _them_ for help?

"What's that? What are you trying to say?" He asked. He knew Red was regretting his earlier behaviour toward them, except for Aggie since she understood Red completely and he has no problem with her, and Chuck was savouring the moment.

"Nothing. I was just saying that I can… you know, I can use your help." Red repeated

"Come on, Red, don't fight it." Aggie snickered. "Can you say that one more time?"

"I need your help!" shouted Red.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? Bomb? Aggie?"

Bomb grabbed Chuck as he and Aggie screamed excitingly. "Let's... do it!"


	8. Mighty Eagle

**I am very, very, very, very, very sorry that I didn't update so soon. I was busy with my other stories, and I promise I will update sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie huffed and puffed through dense jungle, waded through sticky swamps, and climbed up sheer cliffs. The trek was tough, but they just kept going. All four birds were excited and nervous about reaching Mighty Eagle's home. As they climbed, Chuck and Bomb talked about Mighty Eagle's legend. Red tried to stay focused on what he would say once they found his hero.

"If there is a Mighty Eagle, how come we don't ever hear his battle cry?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know." Said Red wearily.

"Maybe we have." Added Bomb thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that?" asked Aggie.

"What would a Mighty Eagle battle cry sound like?" Chuck wondered. "You know what? I think I got an idea. Maybe it's something like… 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!'"

"No! That's more like… 'CAW CAW CAW CAW'" said Bomb.

The two birds made 'Might Eagle battle cry' on their journey as Red and Aggie, who covered her ears along the way, got annoyed by their noises. They had kept quiet for hours, but they've reached their limit.

"Stop making Mighty Eagle noises!" Red and Aggie shouted in unison.

"It's like running a nursery. Absolute childcare." Red muttered.

"Someone has anger issues." Chuck sang

Finally, they reached the top of the mountain. The four couldn't wait to see Mighty Eagle's home. But instead of a home, they saw Mighty Eagle's mountain in the distance!

Chuck choked back tears. "This uh… This is the wrong mountain."

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." Aggie groaned. "And I can't glide all the way there."

Only Red, Chuck, and Aggie left the mountain, Bomb left behind as he cried for walking so far and got tired. Red, Chuck, and Aggie went back to get Bomb, which they tried to wake him up from sleeping. The next morning, the four climb on the Mighty Eagle's mountain. When they reached the mountaintop, they pulled themselves up and rested to catch their breaths. After s few seconds, they looked around and saw a clear blue lake. A beautiful twisted tree rested on the shore of the lake. It was all very calm and relaxing, and the four birds could not believe they had finally made it to Mighty Eagle'

"Oh, wow." Said Bomb as he gazed at the scene before him. "That is simply unreal."

"The Lake of wisdom!" exclaimed Chuck as he stared into the water. He took a deep sip, and Bomb joined him.

"Be honest." Said Bomb to Chuck. "Do I sound any wiser?"

"Oh, way wiser." Agreed Chuck. "You were kind of dumb before, I can say that now."

Red and Aggie climbed up the tree and saw an abandoned nest towards the top. It looked like it had not been used in a long, long time. They began to worry.

"Hey, guys. Nobody's here. I mean, nobody's used this place in years." Red said as he helped Aggie get down from the nest.

"Thanks." Aggie thanked him.

"You're welcome." Red smiled.

Then, they turned around and noticed Chuck and Bomb swimming in the lake. They were swimming, splashing, drinking, and playing in the water, including doing ballerina water dance. Red felt it was rude to play in the sacred lake. Aggie felt disgust of what Chuck and her cousin were doing in the Lake of Wisdom.

"What are you doing?" They asked. "Get out of there!"

But Chuck and Bomb didn't listen as they continued playing, much to Red and Aggie's annoyance as they rolled their eyes.

The next thing what the yellow and black birds did was Chuck spitting water into Bomb's beak.

"Don't spit in his mouth!" Red yelled as Aggie groaned in disgust. Then, bomb gurgled the water and spat it back into Chuck's beak. "No, don't spit it back!" Red yelled again, and Aggie covered her beak, still in disgust. "Uh, don't swallow it." Red groaned as Chuck already swallowed it, making both him and aggie groaned loudly in disgust.

But this time, Aggie was really going to puke as she covered her mouth and her face turned green. "Oh, it's so disgusting.

"Ignore them, Aggie." Red covered her eyes. "I feel your disgust."

"Why am I related to a dumb bird? Not because my cousin is dumb, but I never seen him like this so crazy." The albino bird growled as she and Red watched Chuck and Bomb still playing in the water.

All four birds paused as they heard a booming echo in the cave that lay above the lake, and Red began to panic.

"Get out. Let's go. Come on." He warned.

Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie joined Red behind a large rock. They watched as heavy footsteps cut through the still morning air. A large figure emerged from the cave, and stood at its entrance. It was Mighty Eagle himself. Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie couldn't believe it. It was really him.

"Oh, wow, it's him." Red whispered in awe. Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie could only stare at the majestic bird, their beaks hanging open.

The four birds' awe turned to horror when Mighty Eagle began to relieve himself in the Lake of Wisdom. Chuck and Bomb looked sick when they realized that the water they had been drinking and swimming in was basically Mighty Eagle's toilet. Bomb started to cry, Chuck began to gag, and Red covered Aggie's eyes with his wing, realizing that she's the only girl around. Mighty Eagle finished relieving himself and then headed back into his cave.

Red finally removed his wing from Aggie's eyes, and said to Chuck and Bomb. "Well. Not so much the Lake of Wisdom, it's more like the Lake of Wizz."

"Told ya. Boys are disgusting." Aggie laughed, then turned to Red. "No offense."

"None taken." Red rolled his eyes.

"Did you just come here to look at me?" Mighty Eagle's voice was heard from inside the cave. "Or did you have something to say?"

"I think he saw us." Bomb whispered.

"Oh, you think so?" Red asked sarcastically as the four birds came out from their rock and stood in front of Mighty Eagle's cave.

"You have passed the first test!" Mighty Eagle came out of his cave. "You have found me. Behold. Gaze upon. Mighty Eagle! I see all and know all." He paused for a second. "What are your names?"

"If you know all, why don't you know where we are?" asked Chuck. Red jabbed him in the side for asking Mighty Eagle such a silly question.

"I know very well who you are." Continued Mighty Eagle. "You are lost souls, who have come here, seeking wisdom."

"Can we have some?" asked Chuck eagerly.

"Wisdom is not something that is given. It is something that is... attain."

Bomb looked disappointed. "Okay. Goodbye."

"No no no..." Mighty Eagle quickly and careful grabbed Bomb. Will I help you attain wisdom? Yes! That, I will do."

"Right. So, the reason we've climbed the mountain is that we want to know..." Red tried to explain, but he was cut off

"Prepare to have your minds blown!" Mighty Eagle said, before he turned and walked back into his cave, having his head bumped.

"This guy is good." Bomb said as he, Red, Chuck, and Aggie followed the massive bird inside.

"Welcome, to the Hall of Heroism." Mighty Eagle lead the four birds into the main room. Every inch of space on the cave walls was covered with trophies, awards, certificates, and framed photos and newspaper articles featuring Mighty Eagle in his prime

"Wow. It's really amazing to meet you." Said Red. "You know, I actually "have your poster up uh..."

"You might want to shield your eyes from the sprinkle of those trophies!" Mighty Eagle interrupted. How many? I have no idea. Countless, I'm sure. Thirteen."

"Wow. This is way nicer than my Hall of Wimpiness." Chuck said.

Then, the four birds heard hip-hop music from the next room. They watched Mighty Eagle danced to the beat with a disco ball on top of him.

"Those are some old school moves there." Red commented

Red, Chuck, and Aggie were a little disgust and unamazed by the massive bird's moves, while Bomb adored it.

Mighty Eagle continued to dance as he moved to the next room.

"So, he's kind of a wackadoodle. That, you know, it doesn't mean he's not wise." Red said as he and his friends followed him.


	9. Warning the village

Mighty Eagle grabbed a guitar and began singing the Might Eagle song. Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie played along, which they sang their own lyrics for the song. After the song, Mighty Eagle tossed the guitar aside and stood up. It looked like he was getting ready to leave the room, so Red tried to steer the conversation back to the pigs. It was becoming very clear to all four birds that Might Eagle was turning out to be not so mighty after all.

"So, anyway, the other day, these pigs showed up out of nowhere. And, it caused me a great deal of suspicion… And he's walking out of the room. I don't get this." Red said angrily. "This guy sits here on his butt, all alone, clearly doesn't leave the house. He talks a good game, but, he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Sounds a lot like you." Chuck said quietly.

"Oh good. Thank you for your opinion, Chuck." Said Red. But he realized that Chuck was probably right. Red got up from the sofa, and went after Mighty Eagle as Aggie followed him.

The two birds found the older bird staring through a pair of binoculars at Bird Village way below them.

"Hello, Mighty Eagle." They said as he approached the big bird. "What are you doing?"

"I am bird watching." Mighty Eagle replied as he lowered the binoculars and pushed Red and Aggie in front to let them see for themselves what he was watching. "Take a peek."

Red and Aggie stuck each of their one eyes so they can share a binocular, and saw Shirley, taking a mud bath.

"Yuck, you're disgusting!" Aggie gagged.

Oh yeah." Might Eagle smiled.

Red looked away from the binoculars, and asked. "Look. Are you gonna help us or not?"

"I am helping you!"

"No. This is you helping. Looking through binoculars. Spying on old ladies…" Red looked down at Bird Village with binoculars. He couldn't help notice a massive tent in the middle of Bird Village. Whoa, whoa. What is that?"

Out of curiosity, Aggie pushed Red aside to give her space, so she can see it herself. "Let me see!"

When the two birds can see through the binoculars, dozens of pigs were running in out of the tent. Other pigs were handing out what looked like party to all birds, and some were zipping around Bird Village in their strange vehicles. When they looked closer, Red and Aggie saw that the pigs were stacking boxes of TNT all around the village. This confirmed something Red had suspected all along: the pigs were up to something, and it definitely wasn't good.

"I was right. I was right." Said Red, concern in his voice. "I knew it! Bomb, Chuck, hurry up! Get out here!"

Mighty Eagle looked through the binoculars at the tent and all the pigs and knew something bad was happening. "Uh-oh."

"Mighty Eagle, hey. Fly us down there, now." Red pleaded.

"No." said Mighty Eagle softly.

"I'm sorry. What?" asked Red and Aggie, both were shocked.

"I don't do that anymore." Said Mighty Eagle sadly. "I'm retired. Mostly just tired. Go handle it yourself. This is everything I've prepared you for."

Both Red and Aggie could not believe it. Mighty Eagle was abandoning them. "What? Prepared us for?" They said in unison.

Then, Red was starting to get irritated. "Hold on. Did I missed something? Let me just go through my notes really quick. Let's see. Crazy stuff, bragging, crazy stuff, karaoke. No. See, I don't see anything useful here." Coincidentally, Chuck and bomb came out of the cave with Mighty Eagle's merchandises, making Aggie crossed her arms and glared at them.

"The whole world, everyone we know, is in danger." Red continued.

"Yes, it is." Replied Mighty Eagle. "So, off you go."

Red was fuming. "Hey. You know what? I used to believe in you. When I was a kid, I believed nothing really bad could ever happen because you were here. And now I see the fate of the world hangs on idiots like me. And that, sir, is sort of terrifying."

"I'd never found you an idiot." Aggie interrupted, making Red speechless and blushed.

"It's time for you to go." Said Mighty Eagle.

"You know, it's really upsetting to me that you're the only bird that can fly. And you're too afraid to do it. And I think you're not the only bird that can fly." Red said, making both Mighty and Aggie confuse, but Aggie quickly realized that Red was referring to her, which it made her blush a little. Then, Red turned to Chuck and Bomb. "Hey, guys. Come on, let's go. We're done here. He's no hero."

When his friends left first, Chuck stayed as he told Mighty Eagle. "So, uh, I'm having a party next Tuesday. Could you just do a little pop in?"

Bomb carried Chuck as they, Red, and Aggie made their way back down the mountain.

* * *

They ran down the mountain as fast as they could. As they neared the bottom of the mountain, Bomb tripped on a branch and tumbled into Red. Then, Red lost his balance and tumbled into Chuck. Then, Chuck tumbled into Aggie. All four began bouncing and rolling down the mountainside in a big ball, until they finally landed with a crash on the ground.

The four friends untangled themselves and dusted one another off. They looked around Bird Village. All the birds on the island were partying underneath the big tent the pigs had put up while they were away.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie finally made their way through the village where they discovered something awful. The pigs were stealing eggs from one of the nests next to a village hut. Everywhere they turned, they saw pigs stealing eggs from every nest and huts in the village.

"They're taking the eggs!" Chuck yelled.

"Follow them." Red ordered.

As they ran after the pigs, the four birds watched the pigs destroyed their village while taking the eggs.

"Right on time. Eggs-cellent." Leonard laughed maniacally as he rode off on an umbrella, and zipped towards the ship.

"Chuck, Aggie, go shut that party down, now!" Red commanded Chuck and Aggie.

"Me? But I only know how to get party started." Chuck said as he grabbed two maracas, and shook them.

"Yeah, I'm a party planner." Aggie added.

"GO!" Red shouted.

"But how can I go faster?" Aggie asked. Red grabbed a vine, and tied it around her. "What am I? A kite?" Chuck quickly grabbed the other end of the vine, which answered Aggie's question. "Okay, I'm a kite."

"We're on it!" said Chuck as he took off at super-fast speed, while dragging Aggie with him. Aggie spread her wings to help her glide, like a kite.

* * *

Chuck and Aggie sped into the party tent and tried to get the birds' attention. They were so busy dancing and laughing, not a single bird had heard any of the explosions. Chuck raced to the stage as he put Aggie down in desperation, and the two jumped up and down.

"Can everybody please stop partying?! There are eggs being stolen!" They shouted in unison. Then, Chuck spotted Hors d'oeuvres, which he excitingly wanted to get them, but Aggie slapped him on the back to snapped him out, and the two split up to warn each bird.

Chuck spotted Matilda, and ran up to her. "Matilda, we need your help. The pigs are stealing our eggs!"

"What?!" Matilda cried.

"I'm airborne!" Judge Peckinpah laughed when his body was full of air.

Then, Aggie ran to him. "We have to get back to the village!"

Finally, the music was turned off, and Chuck and Aggie told the crowd of birds about the pigs' plot.

"Stop dancing and start running!" They yelled as they ran.

While running, Chuck accidentally dropped his food. "Hors d'oeuvres, my weakness." He cried as he grabbed his food to his mouth, and proceeded running


	10. Making a boat

**Hey, guys! I am very, very, very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated for soooo long. I've been busy for other stories and school. I think I was so lazy, I got these narrative story from Angry Birds Movie junior novel. So, I hope you'll like this. Have fun reading!**

* * *

The next morning, the Bird Village of Bird Island was a mess, the houses were destroyed, and the nests are empty. Everyone was shocked and sad. Red looked around and saw that the pigs had destroyed all of Bird Village. Every last house and business had been wrecked by the pigs' TNT. Nothing left but smoking ruins. Not only that, but all the eggs were gone. The birds cried when their eggs were stolen.

Red and Bomb were at the beach, feeling guilty that they didn't get the chance to save the eggs, while Chuck, Aggie, and the other birds, who had finally reached the beach, met up with them.

"Mr. Red!" Judge Peckinpah walked over to Red, and stood in front of him as Red had to look down at the judge, which made everything seem more serious. The judge took off his cowboy hat in sham, "What do we do now?"

Red was stunned. His mind was racing. Some of the birds had begun to cry. It took him a few moments to realize what Judge Peckinpah was asking him, "Wait, hold on. You're asking me?"

"You knew. You try to tell us." The judge continued, "But we didn't listen. _I_ didn't listen."

Then, Stella took a step forward, "Red, we need a leader."

"Wait a minute. I'm not a leader." Said Red.

"Okay. Pigs stole our kids. That sucks. Made all you guys looked like idiots." Chuck announced in front of the other birds, "You know what we got to do? We start replacing those kids. Ladies, get busy! We're going to be laying some eggs tonight!"

Aggie rushed towards Chuck, and tackled him down and elbowed him on the back, "Are you crazy?! You're disgusting! You know how old I am?! And we still have kids listening here!"

Red held Aggie calmly to make her relax, then turned to the other birds, "No, no, no… We're not going to replace those kids. We're gonna get them back."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Matilda.

"What do you mean how? The pigs already showed us how." Red explained as he pointed a track of debris, floating on the water, "That, is where they went! And, so that, is where we are going!"

"But how do we get from here to there?" asked the judge, "I'm not aquatic, in the least."

"Well. You know We're gonna build our own boat." Sais Red. "They stole your kids. No. They stole our kids. I mean, who does that? Have you ever stolen any one's children? Huh? Have you?" He then pointed the hugging bird, "I mean, you look like you would. And you know what? I'm a little bit angry. Correction. I'm _really_ angry. And I don't think I'm the only one. Come on, we're birds! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice! Right?"

A pink hatchling, Petunia, roared like a dinosaurs, then acted cute.

"Uh. Yeah, point-point made. Who else here is angry?" Red continued as every bird around him nodded and yelled in agreement, "We're getting our kids back, and I don't need any ...calm, detach, happy birds. No. Not going to help us. Don't need it. I need some angry flocking birds. You hear me! Now, who's angry?!"

All the birds volunteered to join Red. He smiled. It felt good to work together with his fellow birds.

"Well, let's go!"

Red and the other birds quickly got to work on the boat they would use to sail to Piggy Island. Red oversaw the construction, with, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie where they could.

"Bring me everything that floats." He instructed his fellow birds.

They were all gathering up the pieces of their destroyed village to be used as parts for the boat. One of the pigs' slingshot worked well as a mast.

Aggie secretly used her powers to glue some pieces to attached them together to make an unbreakable boat. After that, she tripped unto something, and fell off, until Red caught her right before she reached the ground.

"Thanks, Red." Aggie blushed as she proceeded back to work.

"You're welcome." Red replied as he tried to do something to cover her secret identity.

The pigs' banners were turned into sails. Everyone was lending a wing, so the ship took shape in no time at all.

"Chuck, I need you to tie those crates together." Red commanded.

"You got it." Chuck tied the ropes around the boat as fast as he can, and tied them tightly, "Done, and done." He saluted.

When the boat was finished, it wasn't as big as the pigs' boat, but everyone would fit on board, and they could even bring a slingshot. Red realized it might come in handy once they tracked down the pigs. The birds pushed their boat to the ocean, with Terence and, secretly, Aggie's strength as they all climbed aboard the boat.

"Darn good for a bunch of birds." Red said.

Every bird in Bird Island cheered for themselves for doing a great job making a boat with Terence rowing it at the back.

* * *

It took almost an hour or two to sail to Piggy Island since it was really far away.

"Let's just hope we're not too late, so don't worry everyone. We're going to save the eggs." Matilda calmed the birds down.

Feeling bored already for doing nothing, Aggie whispered to Red that she might helped.

Red nodded as Aggie slowly ran to the back where Terence is, "Just be careful!" He warned.

"I will!" She replied. When Aggie made it to Terence, she said gently with her puppy eyes, "Terence, you can take a rest now. I'll handle this."

Terence wasn't so sure about this, because Aggie was a young bird, but he let her anyway as he walked on the front, and let Aggie row the boat.

When there's no one looking at her, Aggie extended her wings in front of her, facing the ocean, and whispered, "Strong wing swoosh." A strong wind blew from her wings as the wind pushed the water, causing the boat to sped up, like a motor boat, towards the path of Piggy Island.

When the boat turned into a speed boat, the birds hang on for their dear lives, and held on crates and other things so they will not get blown away. The waves of the ocean also made the birds go wet.

"What are we going fast?! It's not even a fain storm in the sky!" Peckinpah yelled.

When Red realized it was Aggie who caused of this, he slowly crawled at the back of the boat, and found Aggie using her powers.

"Aggie, what are you doing?!" He asked loudly.

"I'm speeding the boat a little!" Aggie shouted, "Don't worry, no one can see me!"

"Hey, is everything alright back there?!" The judge inquired when he was about to approach Red and Aggie at the back.

Red quickly stood behind Aggie to hide her behind his back, "Um, yes, your honor, we're good here!"

When the judge is away, Red whispered a little loud to Aggie, "You better not mess this one up!"

"Alright, I'll try!" She yelled.


	11. Let the game begin

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy this year. And I thought everybody got bored with this. I'm so excited for the movie sequel this August when I saw the trailer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Minutes later, as the birds got closer to Piggy Island, a gray mist enveloped the boat.

"Oh. I feel a little nervous inside, but that's normal, right?" asked Bomb.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so," Red answered.

Through the mist, the birds could see the wreckage of previous boats the pigs must have used when sailing from their island. They were all in pieces and looked like they had been abandoned for a long time.

Then Bomb broke the silence again, "Uh. Anybody else got butterflies in the stomach?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied.

"Probably because you ate too many caterpillars," Aggie reminded, then leaned closer to Red's ear, and whispered, "And that's gross to eat if I'm not a bird."

Red nodded to her. Seconds later, the birds' boat hit the shore of Piggy Island. Red was the first to hop off. He looked at all the nervous birds on the raft. He knew he had to take charge. "Drop your nuts and move your butts!" He shouted.

The rest of the birds hopped off the boat and followed Red as they ran up a hill that led to Pig City. When they got to the top, they could see Pig City below, and it was enormous. The streets were filled with houses, stores, restaurants, and food stands. The wobbly wood buildings were connected by walkways. Some structures had huge boulders on top of them, and they looked like they might collapse at any minute! Yet everything stayed upright. The birds had never seen anything like it

Searching the city for any sign of where the eggs were being held, Red spotted a castle where there was an enormous poster of Leonard with a crown on his head, and sitting on bunch of eggs. "Hold on a second. That guy is the king?" He now realized that that must be where Leonard was, and where the eggs were being kept, "He's got to have the eggs with him in the castle! And that's where we're going."

Matilda approached four of her "students" and looked out a Pig City, "Hey, guys. Do you remember everything you learned in my class?"

"Yep," said Red.

"Nope," said Chuck.

"Maybe," said Aggie.

At the same time Bomb asked, "What class?"

Matilda shook her head, and smirked with confidence of letting her angry back, "Well, forget all of it for now. Now it's time to let loose."

"Oh good," said Red. "Because I never learn anything anyway."

"Oh, me neither," agreed Chuck. "I actually just came to socialize."

"So do I," nodded Aggie. "It was actually an unexpected event of meeting new friends."

"I came for the snacks. You don't happen to have any of it now, do you?" said Bomb.

"Deep breath. Deep breath. DEEP BREATH!" Matilda fumed.

"How are we going to get over those walls?" Stella asked.

"Uh," Red thought for a minute, then the perfect answer hit him. "I'll tell you how. We're gonna fly."

* * *

Terence used all his strength to plant the slingshot in the ground while Red addressed the birds.

"Remember. The goal is the castle. Get to the castle!" Red instructed. "Who wants to go first?"

"Over here!" Bomb raised his wing first, but Matilda blocked him.

"I do!" she said. She was itching to get at the pigs for tricking her and her friends.

"Alright, Matilda!" Said Red.

"Aww. Always a brides-space," Bomb shook his head in depress.

Chuck helped Matilda stretch the elastic, "Step right up. Keep your wings, legs and beak inside the slingshot—"

"Shoot it!" said Matilda, interrupting Chuck.

Red smiled and nodded at Terence. "Okey-doke. Fire!"

Matilda rocketed through the air and surprised everyone in the pigs by releasing fireballs out of her butt. "Take that, porkers! Incoming!" She yelled as she aimed directly for a group of pigs. Soon, the pigs scattered all over the floor.

"Well, how about that? My teacher can shoot fireballs out of her butt," said Red. Then, he turned to a green bird with a large beak, "You, what's your name? Hal? I've seen you do something strange before, right?"

Hal walked over the rubber of the slingshot, "Well, let's see. - I'm really good at..."

"It doesn't matter. Launch him," Red cut him off as Chuck, Bomb and Aggie released the rubber, launching Hal in the air.

"Oh, this guys looks good," said Red when he observed Hal going straight towards the castle.

"He's gonna make it," added Chuck.

"This is incredible. We're witnessing history right now," Bomb stated.

However, like a boomerang, Hal didn't reach the castle as he flew back towards the birds.

Red alerted, "No, he's coming back. He's coming. Duck!"

The bird ducked and lowered their heads to avoid Hal, and hit himself on a tree with his beak stuck through the trunk.

"Uh. Did we win?" He asked

Red said, "Uh, no. Not quite yet, buddy. Uh, we're still tied. Hey, can we get an ice pack for Hal?"

Chuck appeared with a first aid kit and dressed like a nurse, "Medic!"

"Alright. Who's up next?!" Red turned to see Cyrus on the slingshot. "Whoa whoa whoa... What can you do?"

Before Chuck and Bomb launched him, Cyrus sneezed on Red and Aggie, leaving snots on them.

"Uh... Yuck," Red was disgusted.

"So… Gross," Aggie felt the same

"Uh, need a tissue?" Bomb offered the two birds a piece of cloth.

Cyrus landed on a giant accordion that attached two house together, which he accidentally collided and destroyed the two houses into pieces. Cyrus stopped unto a billboard with a picture of pig, wearing a cap and underwear with his name, Calvin Swine. The bird's snot made trailed from the pig's snout to down.

"Who's next?" Red turned to the Mime, "We need flyers, not standbyers! Let's go!"

The Mime bird tried to excuse himself, but Chuck stopped him from escaping

"You go out there and you show them how frightening mimes can be," He told the Mime.

"Yeah!" Bomb agreed.

When he was launched, the Mime shouted in mid-air, "Oh my gosh!" Thus, destroying the house on his path

After launching three more birds, the birds heard a very familiar, very slimy voice.

"Citizens of Pig Island! If you spot any birds destroying your neighborhood, please capture them!" proclaimed Leonard. His voice echoed from speakers paced throughout the city. All the pigs heard him, but so did the birds. "There's been a change of plan! We will eat the eggs for lunch!"

"Did he say 'eat the eggs'?" Stella repeated, with a mother bird held her barf in her beak, while Chuck and Bomb launched another bird.

* * *

Later, the orange bird, Bubbles, was ready to launch while Red instructed him.

"Okay. I want you to curl up into a little ball, alright? Make yourself aerodynamic."

"Like this?" Bubbles took a deep breath as his body became a ball.

"To the left! To the left!" Chuck made Bomb to scoot aside.

"Let me at em!" Bubbles shouted excitingly.

"Launch!" Red commanded

Bubbles was launched and he flew above the city. "Don't mess with Bubbles!" Unfortunately, he landed on the ground with many pigs surrounded him, and dog piled him. But then, Bubbles inflated and maximized his size like a balloon. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!"

Now, it's Stella's turn, but Chuck and Bomb were arguing of which direction will they launch.

"Just look where the last bird went and adjust from there." Aggie instructed. "Darn, I wish I can calculate. I'm not good in math."

"I got this, you guys!" Stella said confidentially.

"Okay! Launch her!" commanded Aggie as chuck and Bomb released the elastic.

Stella got through many houses but she didn't make it to the castle. Only a few meters away. Then, the pigs started to chase her as she ran away

"She got far, but not far enough," said Red. "We have to get closer."

Chuck and Bomb then launched Judge Peckinpah. "Judge power!" He yelled while raising his mallet. He hit a giant boulder causing himself to fall to a wrong direction, but destroying few houses in the process with explosion.

"Trial by fire!" shouted Bomb.

"No, literally he's on fire right now. Can somebody please help him?" Chuck said as he and Bomb launched a doctor bird.

Red realized there is a way to get into the castle fast. He spotted Terence and ran toward him, "Terence. I got an idea!" He positioned himself inside the slingshot. "Do you think you can pull the slingshot back far enough to hit that giant boulder?" Terence grunted in agreement. "Okay. Launch me right towards the top of that thing." Red instructed as Terence stretched the elastic even further.

Before readying to launch, Chuck and Bomb approached him with sad faces. It's like it was there fina moment with Red.

"Red, I'm not going to lie to you. I am... going to miss you when you die," Chuck cried.

"Rest in peace, my friend. Rest in peace," cried Bomb.

Red was quite embarrassed and disgusted by this, "Hey, guys. Let's not get cheesy, okay?"

"Yeah, don't be such dram queens," Aggie rolled her eyes in agreement.

Red chuckled at her joke, "You heard her. Okay. Ready. Fire!" Terence released him in the air, and Red curled himself into a ball. "This is gonna hurt!" He bounced off the boulder, and launched himself right at the castle. With a loud crash, Red broke through the roof

Back on the hill, Chuck, Bomb and Aggie checked their sight if Red reached the castle.

"Did he make it?" Chuck inquired.

"I hope he's okay." Bomb said.

Red showed up from the glass, "I'm in!"

Chuck, Bomb, Aggie and the others birds cheered.

"Yeah. I knew he would make it!" Aggie shouted proudly.

Before leaving, Red told the other birds, "Send everyone else!"


	12. Save the eggs

Terence put Chuck on a slingshot, and prepared to launch him.

"Launch me exactly the same way you did for Red...!" Chuck told him, but he was cut off when Terence released him without a signal. "I WASN'T READY!"

Chuck went soaring through the air. He ramped into super-speed and passed through an open window, which he broke through walls, some doors, and entered random rooms like the kitchen, circus-like room, cactus garden, and fencing-training room before stopping in a wall next to Red.

"Chuck, is that you?" Red could see Chuck through the wall with his face broken.

"This is the house of horrors?" cried Chuck.

"I got to be honest. You look a little..." Red tried to tell his friend about his looks, but he doesn't want to shock Chuck or hurting his feelings, so he lied a little. "Fine. You look fine, Come on."

"Bomb and Aggie are on their way," Chuck told him with his tooth fell off his beak.

* * *

Aggie was already launched and soar in the sky. Unfortunately, there are many building ahead of her, and she'll never make it to the castle.

"Ugh, I hope no one can see me doing this," She hoped as she tried not to reveal her secret yet that she has various powers, and never belonged in this world. She quickly blasted the buildings on her path with her laser beams from her eyes.

When she made it towards the castle, she crashed into a glass window, and accidentally hit Red while he and Chuck were looking for the eggs. Aggie fell on her face while Red tumbled to the other side. He got up, and rushed to help Aggie stand up.

"Ags! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" He looked so worried.

"No, I'm fine! Really. Thanks for asking," Aggie smiled.

"Come on, guys! The eggs are around here somewhere," Chuck interrupted for dashing forward, and the two followed him.

* * *

The three made it into the halls of many doors. With his speed, Chuck almost check on every door in the halls.

"No eggs in here. No. Nope. No. No."

He was about to check on the last door, but Red stopped him.

"Hey! Whoa. We're on this," He said as he and Aggie opened the door to check if there are any eggs there.

The two birds then saw inside the room there were two pigs, holding hooves, wearing dresses, pink flowers on their heads, and stared at them blankly. "Redrum."

Aggie remembered this reference before as she stared at the Grady Pigs in horror, and froze in fear, like a statue. Red noticed her like that, and covered her eyes with his one wing. "Uh, never mind," he quickly closed the door.

Aggie then snapped back from her freezing, "This is one of the scariest things I have ever seen of my life in this world."

"Yeah. Just get use to it. Come on," Red grabbed her wrist, and left the halls.

* * *

As they kept finding the eggs, they noticed someone familiar on the wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Hold on a second," Red stopped himself.

Chuck ran back to Bomb, "Wait, I know that rear end. That's Bomb."

"Yeah. Chuck, that's not his rear end. That's his face, man. Very embarrassing." Said Aggie.

"Sorry, Bomb," Chuck apologized.

"No problem. It's a shaky week," Bomb told him as Red, Chuck and Aggie pulled him out, only to be accidentally sitting on Chuck. "Thanks for getting me out."

* * *

At the second floor, the four birds realized they had found what they were looking for. Down ahead was a large door with a sign on it that read NO EGGS IN HERE. There were five pigs guarding the door, too. The four knew better by now-the pigs were not smart enough to keep the eggs truly hidden.

"No eggs in..." Chuck read the sign of the door, and gasped in anger. "Ooohh, these are clever pigs."

Red quickly came up with a plan, "Okay, look. I'm gonna run up and tackle the pig on the left. Bomb, Aggie, you can handle too. Chuck, I don't know if you can help. We got to figure out a way to get into that roo…"

Before Red could finish his sentence, time became slower, and Chuck went into super-speed. He grabbed a bucket of paint, and put it on one of the guards' head. He put a toilet plunger on a small pig's mouth, and stretched as far as possible. He took more paint and wrote FART FACE on another guard's chest and belly. He then put a paint bucket on the other guard's hoof, and put a boxing glove on the same guard's other hoof, triggering it in front of the rest of the guards. He took a camera and took a selfie before time returned back to its normal speed, and chuck returned to his friends.

"…om Anyone have any bright ideas?" That when Red finished his sentence.

At the same moment, the arranged prank Chuck made worked perfectly. The four guards think the fifth one was responsible for it as they chased him down the hall. The egg room was now completely unguarded.

Hey, what just happened?" cried Red.

Chuck looked pleased with himself, "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying."

Aggie scoffed, "Ugh! You're crazy."

The four birds ran into the room, only to see that the eggs were in a net that was being carried away on a large rope.

"Oh, come on!" Thinking fast, Red leaped up and grabbed onto the net.

Aggie followed as well by pinning her sharp feathers on the wall and used them as stairs or a ladder, and grabbed onto the net as the eggs were being pulled through a large hole in the wall.

"Guys, come on!" Red shouted

"Quick, follow them," Chuck pushed Bomb out to follow Red.

Chuck and Bomb ran after him, trying to catch up as the eggs traveled through Leonard's castle.

"Hurry up, Bomb! Come on!" yelled Chuck as she tried to catch up with Red and Aggie, but they were transported to the banquet room with the eggs, and the doors were shut closed.

* * *

Red and Aggie tried to untie the ropes to free the eggs, but the rope is too strong for them to untie or cut.

Leonard noticed them, and shouted in rage. "What are they doing up there? This is a civilize buffet!"

"Don't hatch now. Do not hatch now." Aggie whispered nervously as she quickly tried to cut the ropes again with one of her feathers.

Outside, Chuck, and Bomb thought of a way to get in, until Chuck noticed a small pipe that is leading inside the room.

"I'm going to get a running start!" Chuck ran as far from the pipe, then ran faster, inserted himself in a pipe. "It's Chuck time!" But he can't get through because the pipe is too small for his size.

In the room, Red, Aggie and the eggs are now above the pot, ready to be boiled down.

"Fine. Boil those love birds, too!" Leonard commanded.

When she realized they were lowered onto the cauldron full of boiling water, Aggie thought thgis is gonna be the end of her life, but she can't die yet, not until she has something to say to Red, "Red, buddy, if this is the end, there's something I have to tell you."

Red heard her as he's ready to listen, "Okay, but make it quick."

"Umm, well, I… I…" Aggie doesn't have the courage to tell him, but then, she noticed Foreman pig pushed the arrow-down button to drag the eggs. That's how the eggs were dragged here. She quickly changed the topic, and yelled. "Red, there's a remote that controls of moving the eggs here.

Red spotted the pig that Aggie was talking about. He has an idea. Looks like it's just you and me, pork belly! I'll be taking that!" He released himself from the net, knocked the Foreman pig out of the window, and grabbed the remote before he could fall. He pushed the arrow-up button with his spare wing to drag the eggs up from the boiling water.

The vibration of the rope caused Aggie to slip off the net, and fell out of the broken window.

"I got you!" Red used his spare wing to grab Aggie's wing before she could fall to her death.

Back to the duo, Bomb punched Chuck in to the pipe, but it's still not good enough. "Red, Aggie, we're coming." Chuck muffled.

"Deep breath." Bomb blew Chuck through the pipe, until he made it inside.

"I'm in!" Chuck exclaimed. "Classy joint."

Surprisingly, Mighty Eagle arrived flying, looking for his fellow birds.

"Hello! Where is everyone?!"

"Mighty Eagle! Where's he going?!" Red called, but he didn't hear him. "- I can't believe I'm about to do this." He groaned as he shouted a battle cry.

Mighty Eagle heard that as he flew back to the castle, and break through the ceiling.

"MIGHTY EAGLE!"

But he fell on a large table, sliding all the way down the table, and hit his head against the cauldron with a loud _BONK!_ He was knocked out cold.

Red threw Aggie back inside and she pulled him in. They rushed to Mighty Eagle and tried to wake him up. "Mighty Eagle! Mighty Eagle, wake up. Come on, please." Red slapped him with his tongue to wake him up.

Aggie caught a whiff of Mighty Eagle's breath, "Oh, that's bad breath."

"I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day," Mighty Eagle blabbered as Red and Aggie lifted his head to wake him up.

Leonard stomped toward the birds. He was fed up and determined to eat the eggs without further interruption. "Throw him in the pot too. I'll have the big turkey."

When Chuck managed to get in, he unlocked all of the locks of the door, and Bomb burst in.

"Red! Aggie!" Bomb yelled, making Mighty Eagle snapped back to consciousness. "Whoa! What did I miss?"

"You got to fly those eggs to safety!" Aggie pleaded.

"I got this." Mighty Eagle grabbed the net and started to make his way out of the banquet hall and into the open sky when Chuck and Bomb opened the window to let Mighty Eagle escape with the eggs.

"My eggs!" screamed Leonard.

Red grabbed Aggie's wrist and jumped onto the net with the eggs.

"Don't forget Chuck and Bomb," Red reminded.

"Who?" asked Mighty Eagle.

"Those guys."

"Right. Right."

As Mighty Eagle flew past, Chuck and Bomb grabbed on to the net of egg and were carried away. But then, Leonard pulled one of Red's legs and wouldn't let go.

"You're not getting away that easy!" shouted Leonard.

Red was being pulled in two directions. Mighty Eagle was straining to break free and fly away with the eggs and his friends. And Leonard kept tugging at Red's leg. Then the net started to tear. A single blue egg fell down. It bounced back into the banquet hall and cracked when it hit the ground. Red knew he needed to let go in order to rescue the egg.

"Save yourselves," he told Mighty Eagle, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie.

"Hold on, Red!" Bomb tried to reach for his friend.

"I'm gonna save that egg," Red said before he let go and was pulled back into the banquet hall.

"Red, no!" shouted Chuck, Bomb and Aggie, and Mighty Eagle took off.

Aggie started to tear up as Leonard castle grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "What was going to happen to Red," Aggie wondered. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much.

However, she had no time to worry, as aggie saw the Piggy Air Force behind them, shooting explosives and toilet plungers at them. More and more planes were coming out of the hangar and down the ramp.

"There's just so many of them, we're outnumbered!" said Chuck.

"What? How many?" Mighty Eagle panicked.

Chuck tried to calm Mighty Eagle down, "Oh, not that many. Just the right amount really. No need to look back. Just keep flying. FASTER!" He yelled as Mighty Eagle flew as fast as he can.

Bomb then thought if the hangar was destroyed quickly, there will be no more pigs and planes coming out to attack the birds.

"I know what I got to do. I got to blow up that ramp," said Bomb.

"And that would be a good plan if you were good at blowing up!" reminded Chuck about his exploding issue.

"I need to stop those planes! Remember me, Chuck. Remember me. Bomb's away!" Bomb jumped onto the nearest plane, and bounced from one to another until he reached the ramp, leading into the hangar.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Aggie then followed, much to Bomb's surprise.

"Aggie? What are you doing?" Bomb inquired in worry.

"Listen, Bomb, ever since I first got here, you willingly gave parts of your DNA so I can be a real bird like you. We share the same traits now, even if we're not actually blood cousins, so we're going to blow this ramp together! What do you say?" She extended her wing to Bomb for a handshake.

After hearing that sweet speech, Bomb shook wings with Aggie, "Let's do this, cous!"

Aggie beamed when Bomb called her "cous" for real.

The two tried to blow up with their head feathers ignite a spark of light.

As massive piggy planes started descending the ramp right toward bomb and Aggie, the two realized it was now or never.

"Think explosive thoughts. Surprise parties!" Bomb said to himself. "Yoga poses!"

"Come on! Think of something that makes you angry!" Aggie said to herself as she tried to think something that makes her mad.

Finally, the two found their instinct to blow up as a loud _BOOM_ shook the hangar, and they launched into the sky.

"I blew up… on purpose!" Bomb shouted happily.

"We did it! YAY!" Aggie cheered delightfully.


End file.
